


Don't Take Forever

by gengar_family



Series: Don't Take Forever [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's all about the YEARNING, Multi, You've been warned, a rewrite of a project i did five years ago, also no character tag for marina??? ao3 chose violence, battle frontier continuation, chapters are big, criminal, just two coordinator dorks in love, may as main character what we all deserve, more ships later but no spoilerinos from me, slow burn or is it, soledad doesn't have a character tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengar_family/pseuds/gengar_family
Summary: Contestshipping follow up to Battle Frontier for the coordinators we know and love. Three contest seasons, and three big steps. (A rewrite of the 2015 fic from my Fanfiction.net days! Prepare for very, very long chapters and a lot of jokes at Drew's expense.)
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Series: Don't Take Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Don't Take Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Don't Take Forever! If it looks familiar, that's because it might be; this is a re-write of my old fic from ff.net to be transferred here. This mammoth fic in four parts is honestly so close to my heart, because it's one of the only things I've really finished and adored and grown with over the years, and has led to the most involved, intricate post-canon universe for my dorks that I hope I can share with you all over the next year as I endeavour to have this fic, and the even longer sequel, finished, edited and posted here over the course of 2021.
> 
> I will do my best to update with the re-writes for each chapter as quick as I can! <3 Wishing you all a HAPPY and BETTER 2021!

-

Open Water; South of Johto

-

“Drew!” Her voice lilted in that giddy way it did sometimes, when she was truly excited. “Oh Drew, come on, you have to come look!” She was bubbling with effervescent energy that he’d always found annoyingly sweet. She climbed onto the railings of the ship, stood leaning out over the sea slightly, embracing the salt spray and the breeze that caught her hair. Her left hand was balanced neatly atop her head as she held her new bandana in place. The green suited her, he thought. Green matched her eyes nicely. 

“What is it?” Drew’s voice was weary and drained. He moved towards her a little, but regretted it, feeling the roll of nausea wrack through his stomach. “Just, er, tell me. I don’t feel like going all the way out.” He hovered a little way behind, his hand instinctively going to his stomach as if it would hold the bubbling acid in place.

“You can see the port from here!” May hadn’t noticed his discomfort yet, too absorbed in the sights. Hopping down from the railing carelessly, she looked towards her rival and felt her expression morph into concern. “Oh, Drew, you don’t look so good. Are you still feeling sea sick?”

“It’ll pass.” Attempting to end the conversation there, Drew consciously adjusted his body language to try and give off an image of indifference. Straightening his spine, he rolled his shoulders into place, and lifted his chin. May’s eyes softened, unconvinced. She hovered next to him nervously, dancing between forcing her help upon him and standing in silence while he waited for his stomach to settle. Her eyes were too big, and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. “Ah, come on May, you don’t need to look at me like I’m about to die on the spot. It really will pass.” There was a benign exasperation to his tone. May’s lower lip began to protrude.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “I won’t pester you. I just don’t want you to feel sick, that’s all.” Her voice was soft, almost sorrowful, and Drew would have sighed if it wouldn’t tempt the bile to travel up his throat. There was something so open, so blue, and so heartbreakingly sad in the glow of her eyes that he couldn’t look at her. It was too in her nature, like every cell in her body was built out of empathy. He gulped noiselessly, trying not to think about his headache. She would be happier helping him than leaving him in peace, and he would have to resign himself to that.

“You can go get me some water,” he instructed her stiffly. May brightened. 

“Really?” She gushed, her hands fidgeting in front of her as though she were about to grab hold of him in disbelief. “Okay. I got this. Drew Hayden,” she announced, “you are about to have the best water in your whole life.”

“Oh really?” Drew quirked an eyebrow, amused despite himself. May nodded, earnest and enthusiastic.

“The vitamins that this water is gonna provide?” May closed her eyes and shook her head slowly for dramatic emphasis. “Out of this world. One sip and you’re gonna practically have a superpowered immune system. You’ll never feel sick again!”

Drew didn’t have the heart to tell her that his immune system had nothing to do with sea sickness. “It’s a bold claim,” he played along instead. “I look forward to it.” With a focused, fiery smile she disappeared, dashing off at top speed to fulfil her task as efficiently as possible. Determination to succeed imbued all that she did, and something as simple as bringing a friend water was no exception.

Drew shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hiding a wry smile.

In her absence, he’d managed to prop up his back against some of the cabin walls, giving him something to lean on as the ship lurched forwards and backwards. The offbeat, unrhythmic rocking of the ship left his stomach swirling uncomfortably, and soon it absorbed him. Nothing else was able to break through his thoughts, only the awareness of the nausea that was threatening to spill over. Clasping a hand to his mouth, he didn’t dare move.

He didn’t notice May return, but she was very gentle as she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Water,” she announced, holding out a plastic bottle in front of him. The surface of the plastic was wet with condensation. With a slightly shaking hand, he took it, not looking her in the eye. “This stuff will set you right, it’s mineral water! Apparently it’s got tonnes of calcium and iron and all sorts, just all mixed in!”

Once again, Drew didn’t have it in him to correct her logic on whether this would be immediately beneficial, but this time it was more due to a reluctance to open his mouth than anything else. May was beginning to pick up on this, her eyes softening. With a shy caution, she put her hand softly on the top of his back, waiting for him to pull away or react. When he didn’t, she began to rub small, soothing circles over his spine, and Drew’s eyes rolled shut. Groaning weakly, his head fell forward, both numb and overly sensitive all at once. The rest of the world faded into a dizzy haze, and the only coherence he had was the blissful, gentle sensation of her hand at his back. May hummed in his ear, a gentle, soothing tone, and suddenly he was being pulled upright and propped up on her shoulder.

Faintly, Drew wondered if she’d done this before.

“Come on,” she said sweetly. “Let’s get you somewhere you can lie down.” Drew staggered slightly, a little weak and incredibly embarrassed, but allowed her to guide his footsteps and lead him along the deck. “We can get you a bucket, and maybe an hour of sleep before we dock.”

“That sounds…” he began, but he gave up, the words feeling too risky as he felt his stomach lurch. May’s nose wrinkled in sympathy. Mortified, Drew pulled his lips inside of his mouth and bit down on them. This absolute dismantling of his defences around anyone, but especially May, went against every instinct in his body.

But as she took the key from his front pocket, half carried him into his cabin and lay him down on the bed, he was suddenly so happy it was her that was with him. May was kind enough to untie his shoes and slip them off his feet, and tug his jacket away from him. Almost tenderly, she wrapped the covers around him to keep out that chilly air that they would have to get used to in Johto. There was a bucket sat daintily next to his bed before he could even notice her shifting around the room, and her hand was suddenly grazing his shoulder blades again, working the sickness away with a gentle, warming touch. 

Now that he was stationary and laid down, he felt more confident with his ability to hold it together.

“Thank you,” he finally said, his voice quiet and a little bit stammering. “I owe you.” May’s face brightened in a pink blush; he was finally able to notice how nervous she looked. There was an apprehension to how wide her eyes were, and as her hand made those small circles on his back, her fingers were trembling a little. Drew paused. 

“No,” May shook her head, her voice a whisper. “It’s, um, it’s all fine.” Nervously, her hand departed from his back for a moment and trailed to his shoulder. Drew’s face burned, but he struggled to pull himself upright and face her. A burning blue met a quaking green, and he let out a long, shaking breath, suddenly determined to thank her properly. She blinked, the first to momentarily break their eye contact, suddenly very aware of him and unbearably shy. Drew began to shift towards her, his eyes flickering between the blush in her cheeks, the glow of her eyes and the soft, pink lips she was biting down on.

But then he fell back, scrambling for the bucket that lay next to them, and began to choke slightly on his own vomit as it poured from his stomach. Exhaling sharply, May snapped back to reality and continued to rub his back with renewed focus.

“Don’t worry,” she joked, hopeful to break any tension. “I won’t tell anybody you threw up in front of me.”

“I appreciate that,” he muttered between purges. “I’ve worked really hard to make people think I don’t actually have bodily functions.” May tittered a quiet laugh, withdrawing her hand as he rolled back, lying flat against the bed underneath him. He was groaning, and pressing the palm of his hand against his temple forcefully. “You still got that water?”

-

Olivine City; Pokemon Centre

-

May wasn’t sure whether or not it was the right time to bother him. She was sitting in the lobby, a map and a booklet of ferry times laid out in front of her on a coffee table as she planned her next move. Next to her, Munchlax was snoring, having just been placated with a round of pokeblock to keep him settled. While she’d been preparing for her next steps, she’d noticed that Drew had come to the front desk to speak with Nurse Joy on the other side of the room, emerging from his room much later than she gathered he would normally awaken. 

He looked pale and withdrawn, as though hungover from sea sickness, and she knew better than anyone that Drew could be crabby when he was in a bad mood. So, instead of bothering him, she remained sat and kept track of him from the corner of her eye, pretending to be busy with organising her pack before her own departure. Drew had mentioned on the ship that he’d be headed directly to Mahogany Town for a contest that would take place in a few weeks, to give himself time to acclimate. He hadn’t been keen to join her in Cianwood, where she was due to leave for, and now that she’d seen his seasickness first hand she’d understood why. It made her a little sad to think she didn’t have a definite idea of when she’d see him again until the Grand Festival, and that was assuming they’d both qualify. 

At first, she was convinced he hadn’t noticed her, and so she resigned herself to the absence of a farewell and began to look through her ferry times again, memorising them to make sure she didn’t miss the next speedliner to Cianwood. Surprising her, it wasn’t long until she heard a deliberate clearing of a throat. Looking up sharply, she tried to swallow her sudden burst of adrenaline.

Drew was looking at her with a smirk, leaning his weight on one leg with one hand loosely shoved in his pocket. Roselia was stood next to him, giving her an aloof sort of smile. May stood, leaving her booklet to the side for a moment, returning his look. He nodded, hovering at the exit, like he wasn’t quite ready to leave.

“Thanks again for the water,” he quipped, and she flushed a little. “I really felt the extra… what was it, calcium?”

“And iron,” May filled in helpfully, tucking one leg behind the other and giving a beaming smile. Drew rolled his eyes a little, sparing her a fond glance.

“Of course.” He shut his eyes for a moment, trying not to smile. “Good luck in Cianwood.”

“You too, in Mahogany,” she replied brightly, giving him a grin that she didn’t think could stretch any further. “When will I bump into you next?”

“When you stay on the mainlands, for one thing.” He gave a dismissive sort of gesture, folding his arms pointedly, and she waggled an eyebrow teasingly. “Ah, don’t worry May. I know you live for our next encounter, so I’m sure it won’t be too long until you’ve stalked me down.”

“That’s not true! Hey!” May had begun to storm across to him, feeling her face heat up significantly at his implications, but just before she could come up with any kind of witty retort or expression of her rage, he’d placed a rose neatly under her nose, stopping her right in her tracks.

“Thanks for the water,” Drew repeated, smiling sincerely, and May’s face stayed hot for all new kinds of reasons she didn’t really want to process.. “I’ll see you around; soon.”

While she watched him walk away, with Roselia looking back at her suggestively, May felt her grin stretch impossibly further.

-

Goldenrod City

-

“Munchlax!” May’s smile felt tight as she called to her Pokemon. “Use your focus punch - straight down into the ground!” The bulky little normal type did as told, charging up his fist so that it took on a threateningly bright glow. Then, Munchlax pounded his fist into the ground. The momentum bounced, and Munchlax flew backwards, soaring into the air and flying into the heights of the arena, his shadowy silhouette catching in the stage lights.

He’d gone further than he’d ever flown in practice, and May bit her lip. The audience were nonee the wiser that this wasn’t part of the plan, and they were cheering, waiting to see how Munchlax would navigate a tricky landing. The announcer, Jillian, was narrating with excitement as Munchlax somersaulted and rolled in the air, the picture of blank, dopey cuteness. May steeled herself, wondering if she could manage to throw herself forwards and catch him in a way that would look effortless enough to have been planned, but was executed well enough to prevent him from being hurt.

She needn't have worried. Munchlax came up with the idea for her.

He absorbed light and heat from the stage lights that he’d come so close to, and as his descent to the ground approached, he launched a powerful solar beam down right where he had taken off, allowing it to cushion his fall. May gasped, surprised, but quickly tried to mask her expression. Munchlax had bailed her out expertly, and she didn’t deserve the praise that was now flowling from the judges desk, talking about how clever it was to use the lighting in this way and how she’d taken a huge risk to showcase her Munchlax’s quick reflexes and cute character.

Quiet, but still with a stiff, beaming smile, May waved to the crowds and dashed from the stage as quickly as possible. Munchlax followed behind her, breathless, and as soon as they were out of the sight of the crowds May fell to her knees and scooped him into a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” she breathed, her chest tight. Munchlax wriggled comfortingly in her arms, reassuringly safe and unharmed. “You clever, clever thing. I’m so proud of you, thank you so much, you little star!” Her praise began to sound choked and forced, and she buried her face into the soft, fuzzy fur he was lined with. Comfortingly, Munchlax let out a soft, warm cry, and then nudged his face towards her pocket, where her Pokeblock dispenser lay in wait. 

Smiling knowingly, May grabbed a bulky pink Pokeblock, and tossed it to her Pokemon playfully. He snapped it out of the air between his teeth, grinned happily, and then pulled back in order to allow May to return him to his Pokeball. After he had dematerialised in that ruby red glow of light, May pocketed the Pokeball and made her way backstage.

She was the last to perform, so most of the coordinators had left to start burning time before the second round announcements came through. While a few still dotted the benches and the lockers of the backstage room, the relative quiet gave May a moment of peace. She sat. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she tried to stop her hands from shaking. This wasn’t going well at all.

The first thing May had discovered about travelling alone was the quantity of contests she could now compete in. No longer bound by Ash’s desire to get to the closest gym as competition for her own ambitions, this was now her fifth contest since arriving in Johto. Originally, she had been convinced that this was why Drew had always been a step ahead of her in his ribbon count, that he’d simply been able to prioritise getting from one contest to the next, and she’d started the season with a surge of excitement, ready to best him this season and show everyone what she was made of.

She’d won her first contest in Cianwood, which confirmed this theory for her. Oak had called and told her that her Bulbasaur had evolved into an Ivysaur, and so she’d eagerly had her transferred and utilised her new move, Petal Blizzard, to sweep through the appeals. Blaziken did what he did best, fighting his way through the battle rounds with ease. It was an early contest for a new season, and most of their competitors were rookies, and so brute strength was all she had needed to secure her first ribbon.

After this, she’d made her way along the arduous trip across to Violet City. She’d gotten the ship back to Olivine and then walked from there, making her way along to Ecruteak and then swung towards the south east. May had been determined to try something different, to hone this new style she was going to discover, and had Squirtle use his ice beam to create some kind of structure during the appeals. It wasn’t refined enough, or polished enough, and it ended up looking messy and childish. They did not make it to the battle rounds.

Disheartened, but not discouraged, she travelled on to Azalea. In Union Cave, she spent too much time training the same thing, trying to figure out exactly how she could make Squirtle’s failed appeal better. They spent hours working on it, again, and again, and again, until Squirtle was crying with frustration and May was lost in confusion. She didn’t know why it wasn’t coming together.

There was a contest in Azalea, which she entered, but with nothing new prepared she could only hope that Squirtle’s appeal pulled off this time. It didn’t, but Squirtle became so determined to fix things that it had spurred his evolution. In an instant, he learned Aqua Tail, and demolished the failed ice sculpture with a turret of swirling water. Through to the battle rounds, May called on Ivysaur, who was powerful enough to get to the finals. They then came up against a Heracross. The Heracross dismantled their points, and if the timer had been a few seconds shorter, May would have lost. Luckily, she’d pulled out a last minute knock out, and earned her ribbon once more on strength as opposed to the substance a contest demanded. Her opponent had been outraged, and their resentment had echoed in May’s head unsurely.

Then, she’d doubled back to Violet City and headed south for a contest in Cherrygrove. At this point, riddled with doubt, she’d gone with Beautifly for her appeals round, looking for a sense of security. Silver wind did its job, nothing new, exciting, or special compared to her usual routine, and she’d scraped through to the battles. Eevee had done her best, but came up against a powerful Steelix in the battle rounds, and nothing they did made an impact. 

This new style she was supposed to be discovering with her Pokemon was illusive and impossible to hone in on. With no one to guide her, her battling was becoming clumsy and too risky. Her appeals were losing perspective and focus. In the evenings, when her Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs and sleeping, May would sit outside of her tent in silence, her hand clutched around her phone, paralysed by pride and shame. 

“Well,” Drew interrupted her thoughts, appearing before her seemingly out of nowhere. May paled, jerking backwards and nearly toppling over the bench, but his hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder to steady her just in time. “Your Munchlax did well. It’s clear however,” his eyes flashed pointedly, and May shrunk in her seat. “The coordinator still has training to do.”

“I don’t want to hear this right now.” Defensive, May shook her shoulder aggressively to push away his hand. Drew blinked, surprised, but withdrew. “I know, alright? I know. I didn’t see your appeal, did you enter?”

“Just checking out the competition,” Drew replied slickly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You seem a little off your game.” He hadn’t said it to rile her, not this time, and May noticed the change in his tone. Swallowing thicky, she stared at the floor.

“I,” she paused. “Yeah, a little.” Silence swam between them for a moment, and Drew pursed his lips. “How many ribbons have you got, then?” Her question caught him off guard, and he shrugged, wondering whether or not to answer.

“Three.” He opted for honesty. May nodded.

“Me too,” May said firmly, suddenly consumed by a need to catch him. There was a false optimism in her voice, and she stood so that she could be eye to eye with him. “When I win this, that is.”

“Right.” Drew almost looked as though he hoped he could agree with her. “You best win then, May. Can’t have you trailing too far behind me, it’s embarrassing otherwise.”

“You’re such a jerk sometimes,” May said hotly, her face wrinkling with irritation. Drew had the audacity to smile at this, looking pleased. 

It was a relief when she did in fact win. Blaziken made the battle rounds look like a joke, the fuel of Drew’s presence and a shared need to prove themselves fueling every step Blaziken made across the stage. He’d always thrived under pressure, and that’s exactly what May communicated to him. 

The satisfaction of matching Drew ribbon for ribbon left her breathless, despite everything, and so May was happier to see him after the contest had finished than she had been during it. He had waited for her, leaning against a fence and watching as she approached, wearing that same cocky smile that had taunted her since her first contest. It was easy to decide to grab some food, as May was hungry, and Drew knew to offer. 

Their venue wasn’t special. They settled on the first place they saw, a small fast food joint where the floor was slick with grease and the tables smelt fresh with disinfectant. Picking up a burger each, Drew pretended not to notice the onion rings and fries combination May ordered alongside it, and they sat pleasantly together.

“So how many contests have you entered since getting to Johto then?” May asked cheerfully between fries. She felt brighter now with a ribbon under her belt and salty carbohydrates in front of her. Drew gave her a quizzical, but amused look.

“Repetitive today, are we?” He smirked. “You already asked that.”

“Did I?” May blanked, confused.

“I have three ribbons,” Drew repeated himself, pausing to take a swig from a bottle of water. May noticed it was the same brand as the one she’d found for him on the ship. “Three ribbons, three contests.”

“Right.” Her positive mood fading, May slumped a little in her seat. Drew paused.

“So then, I’m guessing this wasn’t your third contest?” He prompted, expressionless. May’s cheeks glowed a faint pink, and she internally deliberated how to respond.

“Of course it was,” she retorted hotly, before tearing into a chunk of burger with her teeth. Drew waited, patient, for her defensive lie to subside. Slowly, her eyes became downturned, and she swallowed her mouthful heavily. “Uh, well, um. Maybe not. This was my fifth.” Her admission was quiet and embarrassed, and Drew’s lips thinned into a grimace.

“Let me guess,” he raised an eyebrow critically, and May winced. “You’re rushing around from one contest to the next without your old friends to pace you?”

“Well,” May pouted, petulantly embarrassed. “I’ve been trying to find my new style, right? So doing as many contests as possible gives me a chance to trial them out!” Drew didn’t react immediately, instead reaching forwards and taking one of her fries, popping it into his mouth. May’s cheeks puffed out, annoyed. “If you wanted some you should have bought some!”

“I didn’t want some,” he told her decisively. “I wanted one.” May scowled at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were unfocused, like he was thinking intently about something, and May quietened, waiting to hear whatever they were.

“I guess it’s expected,” he said abruptly, “to have a few losses. I had a couple in Kanto when I was first trying to mix things up.”

“You did?” May was surprised. She could barely imagine Drew losing a regular contest anymore. Drew shrugged, dismissive. “You never told me that.”

“I don’t advertise my weaknesses,” Drew told her, a little haughty. May scoffed, rolling her eyes, and refocused on her burger for a moment. “These losses though, they’re probably good practice. You just have to learn from them and use them to refine that style you’re working on, right?”

“I guess?” His sincerity in trying to reassure her unlocked her insecurity. “I’m just starting to feel like it’s not going to work.” Drew raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate, and she sighed. “I mean… I’m just not very good, am I? I was doing fine when I had Ash teaching me how to battle, or Brock helping me care for my Pokemon, or Max being…” she trailed off, and then frowned. “Well, Max was always just sort of there. But he was from home, and he was always there to cheer me on.” Drew watched her, taking another gulp of his water for something to do with his hands. “The ribbons I’ve won so far have been lucky, or because my Pokemon did something great at the last second. Not thanks to me.” May had always been short, but now, she looked tiny, her posture shrunk and her head lowered.

“You got lucky because you gave yourself opportunities to be lucky,” Drew corrected firmly. May’s eyes flickered up to him, unsure. He was looking at her strangely, smiling at her softly, and May felt a flush of cold air fill her lungs. Drew was looking at her in the same way he’d looked at her in Fennel Valley, sitting in that contest hall when he was decoding what was going through her head, gentle and yet analytic. Vividly, she remembered how surprised she’d been at his kindness, how effortless it had been for him to lift her back up, and the way his hand had brushed against hers as the group had stood together in the contest hall, figuring out their next move. “Your Pokemon pulled it out, because you trained them to be quick thinkers. There’s a lot more you’ve achieved here than you’re giving yourself credit for.”

“You didn’t see some of my appeals,” May corrected, her smile lopsided and meek. “You’d have been so ashamed to call me your rival.”

“That’s not true.” Drew’s voice sounded oddly hollow as he said that, and his expression momentarily became irritated. Then, he softened, and sighed. “You’re allowed to find this season hard, it doesn’t make you less talented. Everyone has rough patches.”

“Right,” May replied in a small voice, not wanting him to pick her apart just yet. “It’s just… I know I don’t even have a shot at the Grand Festival right now. It’s not looking good for me even qualifying, you know?”

“The Grand Festival is a long way.” Drew’s voice had taken on an oddly stubborn tone, and May startled at it. “You have three ribbons, so you’re logistically in a very good position right now.” She ducked her head, not wanting to look at him. “You just need something that’s gonna shake your perspective. You’re using the same Pokemon you used in Hoenn and Kanto, right? Did you leave yourself any space to catch new Pokemon here in Johto?”

“Well, no,” May replied, frowning a little. “I didn’t. I’ve got Blaziken, Beautifly, Eevee, Munchlax, and my Bulbasaur and Squirtle both evolved into Ivysaur and Wartortle.”

“That’s a heavy team to work with when you’re working on a new style, May,” he told her pointedly. “There’s a lot of big hitters, and you’re trying to move away from an offensive style. Maybe you need to change up the structure of your team, and that might help you adjust.”

“You could be right,” May replied evenly. “I don’t want my Pokemon to feel like I’m abandoning them though. They’ve worked so hard to bring us to where we are.”

“You’re not getting rid of them,” Drew scoffed, “you’re rotating them. Give yourself some new ideas to play with.” May absorbed this, slowly starting to nod. “It’s hard to change styles for them, too. Your Pokemon could probably do with a change of pace as well.”

“I guess.” May paused to put the rest of her burger in her mouth, and then plucked a napkin from the table to rub the grease from her fingers. “It could help.” She didn’t look wholly convinced yet, but more amenable to the idea.

“I really think it could.” Drew was solid on this, and May weakened into a smile. “As for the rest, well…” he suddenly became awkward and unsure. “I know it’s lonely.”

“I have my Pokemon,” May scowled, defensive. “Why would I be lonely?”

“You haven’t seen Soledad or Harley since you got to Johto. I know, because I saw them a week ago.” His smile was strained, and May shifted uncomfortably. “You’ve never been here before. Johto is big, and it’s cold, and you’re by yourself.” 

“I’ve been to Johto before,” May replied shortly, nibbling on an onion ring. Drew raised an eyebrow. “I grew up here!”

“You grew up in Johto?” Drew logged this as new information. May nodded.

“I lived in Olivine City until I was like, six,” May replied factually. She fidgeted with their discarded wrappers awkwardly. “We stayed there with my Grandparents ‘til Dad got offered the gym in Petalburg, and then we moved.”

“Are your Grandparents still there?” Drew asked politely, and May shook her head, quiet.

“They died years ago now.” She didn’t look at him. “I liked Olivine though. It was a nice place to live. I liked being by the sea.”

“Sure, that’s nice.” Drew swallowed a smile. “Even still, though,” his resolve didn’t waver, “growing up here doesn’t mean you can’t feel like you’re by yourself sometimes. You’re allowed to admit it.”

“It’s just a little quiet sometimes,” May mumbled, a little timid. “That’s all.” She hit her face behind her drink for a moment, letting the loud suction noise of her draining the last of her lemonade fill the lull in conversation. Drew glanced at her occasionally, looking up from where he’d started to focus his eyes on a little spot on the table.

“You’re not doing so good, huh?” He finally broke the awkward gap, and May gave him a slightly defeated sigh in return.

“No,” she admitted softly. “I don’t know, Drew. I dunno what to tell you.”

“Give it time.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Give yourself time.” May shook her head a little, smiling weakly.

“I don’t want you to pity me.” Robotically, she organised the empty rubbish in front of them to make it easier to dispose of. “I’m alright, really. I’ll change up my team like you said. And I’ll figure out something to get my head straight eventually. I just… yeah. I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t have any doubts that I’ll face off against you in the Grand Festival.” Drew expected her to chime in with her usual optimistic grin, or for her to claim she’d take him down, or see him there, or something that showed confidence and determination. Instead, though, she shrugged with a watery smile.

“That’d be nice.” Drew felt his stomach plummet 

They left together, walking side by side in relative silence. Goldenrod was a pretty city, May decided, with its towering buildings and amber hues. It was particularly beautiful in the autumn, where the colours just seemed to sit right, and the trees that paved the main walkways became the city’s namesake. It wasn’t a long walk to the Pokemon Center, where they’d wordlessly agreed they were walking, but they kept a slow pace. The city was winding down, and the sun was hitting that sweet spot in the sky where it gave everything a rose coloured blush. The streets were emptying, but they’d fill again soon with nightlife and excitement.

“I like Goldenrod,” Drew announced, slightly offhand. May looked at him with a quirked smile. “What? It’s very beautiful. It has the life of La Rousse but without being so sterile. La Rousse makes me think of one big hospital.”

“Must have been fun to grow up there, though,” May replied measuredly. “I mean, the battle tower, and those fun moving sidewalks… I bet it was a great place to be a kid.”

“It was okay,” Drew shrugged, a little unenthusiastic. “I didn’t really care for it.”

May was about to ask him to elaborate, suddenly intrigued at the opportunity to know a little more about him, when an intrusively loud billboard advertisement splintered their conversation. They each looked up at it, immediately irked, when a crackly voice came from a speaker and told them all about a contest coming up in Sinnoh.

“This year’s Wallace Cup has finally been announced!” The billboard blared across the city. “At the beautiful Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region, we see the interregional contest return!”

“So it’s in Sinnoh this year, huh?” Drew glanced at May, to see her eyes had suddenly focused in a way he hadn’t seen since she beat him in Kanto, and her fists balled up by her sides. “May?”

“As ever, the Wallace Cup Ribbon is redeemable in every Grand Festival being held this year, so don’t let your region stop you from entering! A contest of real prestige and honour, please make your way to Sinnoh now! Airports in Sunyshore City and Jubilife City, or Boat Terminals in Snowpoint City and Canalave City, are ready to make your acquaintance!”

“You’re thinking about it,” he said, in a low, knowing voice, smiling to himself a little. “Aren’t you?”

“I read an article,” May replied, only half paying attention to him. “There was… there was an article in some magazine I read in a Pokemon Center lobby, about Eevee evolutions that react to certain places in Sinnoh.”

“Evolving Eevee would be a good way to start changing your team a little.” Drew agreed, still smiling, although more to himself. “Eeveelutions are all very different though. So think about it carefully.”

“Mmm,” she hummed back, still not quite listening. “Ash and Brock are in Sinnoh. It would be nice to see them.”

“Sure would.” There was a slightly harder edge in Drew’s tone this time, and she turned to him quickly.

“Are you going?” May was suddenly focused on him in a way he’d not anticipated. His lips quirked into a small smile, and he shook his head slowly.

“There’s a contest coming up in Ecruteak; I know Soledad and Harley will both be there,” he explained softly. “But I think you should go. I think it would do you some good to… wake yourself up.”

“I’ve never been to Sinnoh before,” May told him bluntly, her eyes a little nervous. Drew gave a low, long chuckle that warmed the pit of her stomach. “I haven’t. It’s bad enough being here on my own, let alone somewhere totally new.” Pausing, he gave her a funny smile.

“Go to Sinnoh. If you evolve Eevee, great. Either way, when you get back I’ll meet you at the dock. And I expect you to tell me all about what you’ve learnt and what you’re going to do to change things up,” Drew instructed firmly, and she flushed, giving a shy nod. “Now, let’s go to the Center and we can look up those evolution options you mentioned.”

“Okay.” May nodded, resolved, feeling like there was a foundation here she could build on. Allowing him to lead the way back, May gave Drew a funny look. “You know, I gotta say I’m surprised. I know you’re not like, the total dweeb you were back in the day anymore, but I never expected you to… directly help me out this much. I mean, I know you were nice after my battle with Soledad and all, but that feels different, and I just… I mean, you know what I mean, right?”

“You’re rambling,” Drew observed wryly. “And it’s not very nice to call me a dweeb when I’m being so pleasant.” He grabbed her arm to pull her out of the way of someone she was about to walk into. Embarrassed, she thanked him under her breath. “Plus, dweeb might be the most juvenile comment I’ve ever heard from you.” Glancing across at her, his eyes flashed. “I just want to make sure that when I beat you at the Grand Festival, it’s because I’m better than you and not because you’re not on your game.”

“You sound pretty sure you’d be able to beat me,” May goaded quietly, a smile growing. Drew shook his head, smirking.

“That’s more like it.

-

“I know I said I’d help you prepare for Sinnoh,” Drew complained thornily, “but this is ridiculous.” May ignored him, or couldn’t hear him, or at least, didn’t acknowledge him from where she was busy behind the changing curtain. There was a faint sound of her battling the fabric of a particularly awkward dress to put on. “Are you even listening to me?”

“What?” May tugged back the curtain, appearing in a shimmering, bright pink explosion of tulle. “Too much?”

“You look like a marshmallow,” Drew replied scornfully. May nodded, agreeing, and tugged the curtain around herself again. “And I said, I know that I said that I’d help you, but that…”

“Well that’s really nice of you to remember that, Drew,” May interrupted, not letting him finish his sentence. “Why don’t you sit down? It’s weird that you’re standing there hovering like that.” Drew shifted his weight awkwardly. There were a few armchairs around that he could have picked from, but stubbornly, he remained standing.

“I’m fine,” he told her stiffly. “How many more are there?”

“Just a couple!” May’s voice was strained - a new dress was clearly being pulled over her head. “Ugh, this one is so tight!” Drew’s eyes widened for a moment, before dusting his hair a little so it fell over his ears and concealed any of the blush that had started to build there. 

“Anyway,” Drew derailed, “what I meant was, while I said I would help I really didn’t think that included going shopping with you.” He was a little gruff in his words, and he shrunk into his jacket a little.

“Huh,” May chimed back. “I guess you were wrong there, weren’t you?” Drew scowled. The curtain tugged back again, and this time there was a navy blue, knee length dress that had a latex sheen to the material. It hugged her legs in close together, and hung around her collar bones in a rounded neckline. She looked pretty, but Drew wasn’t convinced. “What about this?”

“You won’t move very well on stage,” he pointed out, as though it were obvious, and May’s face fell in disappointment, closing the curtain again.

“I thought the blue was nice!” She explained hastily, clearly now wriggling out of it again. “Good for the stage, you know? Wallace Cup? Water?”

“I see the link,” Drew drawled, uninspired by it. She made a few soft, grunting noises as she peeled the latex from her skin, and Drew tried not to think about it. 

“You know,” May panted from behind the curtain, the exertion getting to her, “for someone who has such awful taste in clothes, you aren’t bad at this!”

“Excuse me?” Drew was struck with genuine offense. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on Drew!” Exasperated but also amused, May’s voice lilted expressively. “Have you seen your trousers? I would say something like, the eighties called and wanted their colour scheme back, but I don’t think even the eighties wants to take credit for all that you got going on.”

“Is this a widely held opinion?” Drew suddenly felt very self conscious. May was laughing thoughtlessly. 

“Well, Soledad and I have definitely discussed it,” May admitted carelessly. “But who knows what the big bad world has to say about it?” Now, her voice started to trend towards sympathy. “You know, if you’re worried about it, how about after I find a dress, we go shopping for something for you?”

“Pass.” Drew scowled.

“There’s no harm in looking, is there?” May insisted, her voice honeyed. Drew didn’t budge. “Anyway, do you mind helping me out with the zip on this one? I can’t reach it.” Drew jumped to attention, startled, and froze in place.

“I, uh,” he stammered, staring at the curtain between them blankly. “I’m not sure that’s appropriate, and…”

“Oh don’t be a big baby,” May laughed. “It’s the top of my back, that’s all.” May calling him out was enough of a motivator, and so with a slightly shaking hand he pulled back the curtain. Then, he paused. She had a pretty, amber coloured skirt that flared out from her hips, and a cropped shirt, though still slightly unzipped, with beaded designs on the front, with a shimmery veil that covered her face and shaded her shoulders in an orange glow. The colours reminded him of sunsets, and sunsets reminded him of May. Quietly, he let his fingers find the zip, and couldn’t resist letting his finger brush the top of her spine. It was innocuous enough to be passed off as an accident, and he was sure the blush in his ears would convince May that’s all it had been. She gave him a shy, teeth biting lip smile, silently asking his opinion. The skirt swished about her knees, loose layered, like it would catch in a breeze. There was a little fake emerald on the top of the veil, and his heart thudded a little as it caught the light and brought out her eyes.

“I reckon this would do,” he mumbled, a little apprehensive about putting words into a more complex sentence. May’s face lit up and glowed at him, bursting into an excited grin, and Drew felt his chest constrict in on itself. 

“You think? I think so too!” She burbled, twisting her feet in the little flat shoes she’d found to match them. “And it’s very easy to move in. I just love the colour, the faded burnt orange thing is so pretty, right? And the little veil, it’s adorable. I know I’m gonna blow everyone in Sinnoh away!” Her excitement was contagious, spontaneous and completely hers. Drew’s heart began to beat in a funny rhythm. 

“I’ll have to make sure I tune in to watch.” Drew murmured gently, unashamedly unguarded for just a moment, and May’s gaze softened fondly. She opened her mouth to say something, something sweet, or grateful, or caring, but then closed her lips together and shook her head to herself. It wasn’t the time.

“I’m looking forward to it,” she told him sincerely. He nodded. “Although…” her smile morphed into a wicked grin, and Drew looked pained. “I do need help getting out of it.” Suddenly feeling cornered, Drew sighed, and May giggled behind her fingers.

-

Olivine City

-

“Okay,” May whispered to herself in a mantra. “Okay, okay, okay.” Squirting the beige liquid into her fingers, she tapped it over the circles around her eyes softly, hoping the creamy, mattifying base would begin to make her look less puffy and red around the eyes. She felt lucky for the sleepover she’d had with Dawn and Zoey, particularly for the portion of it where Dawn had explained her sure fire way to get rid of dark shadows. On board the ship back to Johto, when May had finally settled enough to sleep, she’d rested used green tea bags over her closed eyes and prayed for results. Instead though, she woke up with tea bags in her hair and her eyelids stained an odd green colour, and no improvement on the bloodshot stare that the mirror gave her.

As soon as they’d docked in Olivine, she’d jumped into a harbour bathroom and taken out copious amounts of concealer, getting to work determinedly. She chugged ice water like it was oxygen, pressing the cold plastic of the bottle to her face to cool the swollen skin, and taken long, cooling breaths hunched over the basin. It was all she could think to do.

Drew was waiting for her, as he’d promised he would, at the harbour entrance. He was leant back against the entryway, in those dark jeans they’d picked out together in Goldenrod. She spotted him before he’d seen her, and steeled herself, approaching him with fake confidence. As she came closer, he looked up and stood to attention, looking initially expressionless, but slowly looking a little more uncomfortable. 

“You’ve been crying.” It wasn’t a question, but a factual statement; he stood opposite her and looked her up and down as she stood meekly before him. May inhaled deeply, blinking again, but then looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

“Yes.” Her reply was blunt and unwavering. Drew frowned, giving a bit of a sigh.

“Well, you shouldn’t have been,” he said gruffly, craning his neck to look the other way. “Come on. There’s a diner near the coast I know from last time we were here. I’ve no idea what the food is like, but the coffee’s good.”

“That sounds nice,” May gave him a meek smile. “How was Ecruteak?” They fell into an easy rhythm, walking at a natural pace for them both along the harbour promenade towards a row of commercial establishments. The ocean crashed behind them, a pleasant backdrop to their conversation as they wandered in the morning sun. 

“It was… a learning curve,” Drew admitted steadily. “Sol and Harley both entered, so it was a more challenging contest than I’ve seen this season. Harley beat Soledad in round one which,” Drew paused, and caught May’s eye contact pointedly, “I’m still kinda spooked over, and then I beat Harley in the next round.”

“So you won?” May beamed. “Congratulations! Wow, I can’t believe Harley beat Soledad too. That doesn’t check out in my brain.”

“Right,” Drew nodded along, “except that then, I lost in the final match.” Silent, May turned to him with her jaw swinging loosely, totally stunned.

“You lost too?” She gaped. “All three of you lost?” Solemn, Drew gave her a look, and she toned down her reaction. “Sorry, I’m just surprised!”

“So were we,” Drew admitted, sombre. “We didn’t expect it, but this local coordinator really came out of nowhere. Her name was Marina or something. Scary strong Pokemon.” He liked Olivine City more now he’d been on dry land for long enough to feel healthy, and the salt in the air was refreshing. 

“Wow,” May mumbled, intimidated. “One to look out for, I guess.” Drew hummed in agreement, looking up a little as they walked. They were approaching the diner he had in mind, and he gestured with his head in the direction of it. “I’m sure she’ll crop up at the Grand Festival.” Once they reached the entrance, Drew held the door open for her. The smell of ground coffee beans and pancakes greeted them, and May was instantly at ease. 

“Keep an eye out,” he agreed. The diner was simple, with checkered tablecloths and cushioned booth seats that angled towards windows. Linoleum flooring, clear and white, made their footsteps feel bouncy as they made their way further into the establishment. They took a booth, facing each other, and glanced through the menus out of courtesy. After making the trip from Hoenn to Johto together, they were very familiar with each other's breakfast orders. A waitress darted around a few chairs to reach them, skirting through them effortlessly. Her hair was bright red and piled on top of her head neatly, and her lipstick seemed to match it exactly.

“Morning folks! You’re both up very early!” She greeted cheerily. May offered her a courteous smile; the rest of the diner was pretty empty, and there was a good possibility that they were some of the first customers for the day.

“She just got off the overnight ferry from Sinnoh,” Drew filled in, not looking up as he spoke. “Don’t think for a second she gets up this early, ever.” He didn’t need to look at his companion to know her cheeks would puff out, swelling with her fury, and he smirked quietly to himself.

“That’s completely untrue!” May scowled, jabbing a finger at him accusingly from her side of the table. “You’re making me out to be all lazy and incapable of functioning.”

“Yes, yes I am,” Drew agreed plainly, his eyes still focused elsewhere. He listened to her huff and throw herself back into her seat, sulking, before turning to the waitress with a polite smile. “She’ll get the pancakes with the pecha berries, and a white coffee with a disgusting amount of sugar.”

“Yeah, well he’ll get the omelette with mushrooms and a black coffee because he doesn’t have a soul.” May stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to presume that your immature behaviour is a result of limited sleep on the ferry, and not actually a representation of your character, although I should know better.” Drew gathered up their menus and passed them to the waitress neatly, never one to not be courteous. “That’ll be everything, thank you.”

Their server looked baffled, but enamoured. “You guys are the cutest couple,” the waitress cooed, twirling a loose strand of red hair between her fingers as she took the menus with her other hand. She grinned brightly as the two coordinators in front of her immediately burned a matching shade of crimson. They froze in their seats, watching the other for some kind of reaction, but by the time one of them had thawed enough to deny it, the waitress had fluttered away with a squeaky giggle. 

“Agree never to mention that again?” Drew quirked an eyebrow. May stared at the table, her face still burning, and gave a jerky, disjointed nod.

“Agreed.” May knotted her fingers together under the table, a little subdued.

“So how was the ferry?” He asked lightly, looking for a distraction and drumming his fingernails against the table, awkwardly tense.

“It misses you, Drew,” May replied somberly, putting a hand over her heart. Her blush faded and a smile started to stretch wickedly across her lips, and Drew let out an exasperated sigh. “No, really. It was calling out to you. It was weeping, heartbroken. It really thought you two shared something special, and that you weren’t the kind of guy to just throw up on the deck and leave, but I had to break the bad news and I don’t think the ferry will ever be the same again.”

“You need help,” Drew deadpanned, leaning back in his seat in a slightly frozen embarrassment. “Professional. You need your head examined.”

“Late at night, all I could hear was the dull, morose cry of the foghorn, bleating out to the empty ocean. Drew, Drew, Drew…” May wrinkled her nose, dropping a little of her dramatic facade, and Drew arched an eyebrow.

“Are you sure that wasn’t you, so desperate to see me again? I can hardly blame you for hallucinating about me May, I know how vital I am to your existence,” Drew quipped back frostily, readjusting their power dynamic back to something he preferred. May scowled.

“You talk too much.” Their conversation was cut short by the same waitress from earlier bringing them two steaming mugs, placing them neatly in front of them.

“Two coffees!” She chirped, passing May a small milk jug and a small bowl of sugar. “I didn’t know how much sugar your boyfriend meant, so I just brought the bowl.”

“Oh, um, Drew, he’s... he’s really not my boyfriend!” May burbled quickly, waving her hands in the air to signal her nervous desperation. “We... we’re just friends. Really.” While Drew had expected her to deny it again this time, something about this made his ears prick up. She had called him a friend, and that left something oddly soft swirling in his stomach.

“Oh!” The waitress looked a little taken back for a moment. Then, decisively, she swung her hair to the side before laughing. “Oh, I see. Don’t worry. Your secret's safe with me!”

“No, really..” May tried to continue, but the waitress had already swung her hips and darted away. “Aw man…”

“Well done on convincing basically everyone in the diner we’re more than friends.” Drew nodded, sarcastic, but emphasising the last word in his sentence a little harder than was natural. “Job well done. Be proud. I would give you a gold sticker if I had one.” His tone didn’t match his expression. While he spoke sharply, with his usual snark that May had come to expect from him, his eyes were oddly kind.

“Bite me,” May opted to log this information but ultimately ignore it, focusing instead on pouring a large amount of the contents of the sugar bowl into her mug. He smirked, pursing his lips a little.

“Well that would hardly discourage their assumptions about our relationship,” Drew commented dryly, humoured, and May burned red once again.

“D… Drew! That’s so inappropriate!” She squeaked, and he shrugged, sipping his coffee.

“It’s a shame you don’t have a sense of humor. You’d be much more fun.” His words fell flatly between them, as May was too busy anxiously stirring her coffee to look at him. Sighing, he looked down himself. Their reason for meeting swam between them, and refused to be ignored much longer. “Are we going to talk about it then?”

“I lost. Nothing more to talk about.” She took a big gulp of her coffee, sweet and creamy, and Drew wrinkled his nose in disgust at the pale beige colour of it. He gave her a pointed look.

“Did you see Ash and Brock?” Drew asked lightly. “Actually, I know you saw Ash, I saw his Buizel. He isn’t really made for contests, is he?” He took a sip of his own coffee, testing it’s temperature and feeling the bitter taste strengthen his resolve.

“He did okay, considering,” May laughed a little, her forehead creasing as she thought about it. “It was nice to see them. Seeing Brock again was like seeing one of my parents, he knows all the right reassuring things to say. And I met Dawn, the girl who beat me, she travels with them now. She’s super nice, and she’d been going through a tough spot herself, so it was nice to see her get her confidence back. And I met one of her rivals, Zoey. They’ve got this really nice friendly rivalry kinda vibe going on, it’s sweet.” May looked away for a moment, before looking at Drew again with a smile. “It made me think about you.”

“In a good way?” Drew checked, only half teasing. May blushed and shrugged.

Where historically, May might have panicked and denied it, she tilted her head and gave an off kilter smile. “In a good way,” she confirmed quietly. Drew watched her for a moment, trying to keep a pleased grin from giving him away.

“Dawn beat you,” he noted, taking a deeper drink from his coffee, distracting himself. “Is she an experienced coordinator?”

“This is her first season, but her mother was a top coordinator, so she knows her stuff,” May explained lightly, chewing on the inside of her cheek a little. “She’s really good.”

“So are you. Your Glaceon is very beautiful, and your appeal and battling were much better than the last contest I saw from you,” Drew commented sagely. May nodded, smiling.

“I know. It felt better.” She looked at the table studiously, not wanting to meet his gaze. Drew frowned.

“So she beat you, May.” Drew shrugged. “You’ve lost before. It was close, and you had her on the ropes a few times. It was a good battle. No shame in losing a battle when it’s a good one.”

“I guess,” May shook her head from side to side a little, before looking up at him with a big smile. Drew relaxed. “So you think Glaceon was the right choice?”

“Sure. You can do a lot with ice type moves in a contest, and it’ll give you a lot of new type advantages.” he encouraged, and her smile lifted. “I definitely need to remember to keep Flygon away from her. Have you thought more about the rest of your team?”

“Well, Blaziken and Beautifly are staying, as is Glaceon obviously.” May furrowed her brow as she spoke. “Venusaur, Wartortle and Munchlax have all gone home. And Mom transferred me Skitty - I have a few ideas for Skitty that could go somewhere with Glaceon. And I want to catch a new pokemon, maybe a flying type or a psychic type… something I haven’t quite decided on yet, I guess.”

“That sounds like a really sensible idea,” Drew agreed, meeting her eye contact with a warm, fond smile, and May relaxed at his approval. “Beautifly is your best appeals pokemon, in my opinion, and Blaziken can lend you the muscle for some of the battle rounds. Glaceon has a lot of potential, and I’m looking forward to seeing your new ideas with Skitty.”

“We’ll see!” May giggled a little, flustered by the look he gave her, and the waitress reappeared, placing food in front of them deftly. 

“Here ya go lovebirds, enjoy your meal!” Neither bothered to correct her.

-

Blackthorn City

-

The Blackthorn City contest was the final of the season. This meant that not only was the backstage room crowded, the audience would be more so. It was May’s last chance, her last opportunity to pick up the final ribbon she needed, and without it she would miss this year’s Grand Festival. She swept her thumbs across the top of her Pokeballs, lost in unhelpfully pessimistic thoughts as she contemplated this. After all the work she’d done since the Wallace Cup, it came down to the performance she gave today to determine whether or not it would be worth it, and whether or not she would have let down her Pokemon, and whether or not she would have let down Drew.

She had a feeling he’d be in the crowds of the audience today. Never one to warn her, it didn’t surprise her that he wouldn’t have said hello beforehand. He wouldn’t have wanted to throw her off, she knew. Despite this, and no proof to confirm her suspicions, she felt his watchful gaze as she stepped out into the arena, watching for that drop of sweat or the quake in her lip, and she refused to let him see it.

Delcatty bounded out in front of her, proud and beautiful and so rare to a Johto audience. As they cheered in appreciation, they presented together to the crowds with an opening spin, their signature cry of “stage on!” riling the cheers to new volumes.

Their appeal was clever, May had thought, and it had felt natural and simple to prepare. Delcatty had picked up echoed voice, and when paired with a speedy double team, gave the impression of a whole choir of Delcatty singing in chorus. The audience, caught off guard, fell into silence at the hypnotic, enchanting sound, and her marks reflected it. The judges were all smiling as May returned Delcatty with a polite, demure bow at the end, just as the audience were beginning to swell in volume once more.

After returning backstage, May let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. It had gone well, and she knew it was unlikely that she wouldn’t make it through to the next round. Even still, the final contest of the season was notorious for being packed with coordinators with four ribbons, and May knew that the stakes were high for performing consistently and without fault.

Watching the other appeals was always one of May’s favourite parts of contests. Not only did she get to see lots of different pokemon showing off lots of different styles, but sometimes something would pop out at her as a really good idea, and she could go away and try and figure out how to put her own spin on it. It was a good way of expanding her combinations, and they often related nicely to battle moves if she thought about it enough. But this time, every appeal she watched, she was scanning the audience on the grainy backstage television. Internally she chastised herself. There was a high standard of competition, and she should have been watching them to gauge her opponent's skill, but she was determined to pick out a speck of green amongst the throng. 

The appeals round ended, and the interval passed without much excitement; May was announced to have passed into the next round with ease. The battle rounds were a good opportunity to test out her Glaceon paired with Blaziken, which was a combination she was excited about. Fire and ice looked beautiful together; Dawn had sent her videos of her own training that had inspired her. Plus, Beautifly was resting having won their most recent ribbon single handedly, and her new companions weren’t quite ready yet.

As the pairs were announced, she felt a little lump swelling in her throat. Not in her first battle round, perhaps, but someone else was in the contest and she’d been so distracted during the appeals she hadn’t even noticed. Her name was illuminated under the picture of a pretty, pale girl with tufts of light blue hair. Marina. Panic began to set in, and she glanced around the room to try to spot her. 

Marina was in the first battle pair so she made sure to watch carefully - her Bayleef and Xatu made a terrifyingly gorgeous pair. She’d nicknames them along the way; the Bayleef she’d called Megaree and the Xatu was Xatee. They battled offensively, just like May did, but with clever combination moves that May had never even dreamt possible; psy waves and petal dances were combining into a whirlpool of pink that filled the arena and took out opponents with ease. 

May was instantly strategizing. Maybe if she combated it with Blaziken’s overheat… but it would take more than brute strength to knock it back, so maybe Glaceon’s blizzard could change the direction of it and add to the moves. But she wasn’t sure if psywave was there as an added defense to avoid that, and she would just get sucked into it, or add to the power that was coming against her. It was risky, but all she could think to do if it was used against her. May bit her lip, anxious to the core. If Drew was in the audience, watching, and she managed to overcome Marina, then she would prove to him she was ready. This was all the motivation she needed to look forwards, and May steeled herself.

The battle ended, and Marina won. When she came backstage, May observed her curiously. She moved with a natural kind of grace, and dropped herself onto a bench nearby with a puff of breath. Bravely, May approached her, tucking a stray bit of hair into her bandana for something to do with her hands.

“Hello?” May’s voice wobbled a bit. The girl looked at her, a little startled, but smiled brightly and stood to greet her. They shook hands politely. “Sorry, my name is May, I’m from Petalburg City. I just wanted to congratulate you on your battle, you’re incredibly strong!”

“Oh, that’s really sweet of you May!” Marina smiled brightly, her easy going grin throwing May off a little. “I’m Marina, from Violet City! I really liked your appeal. Everyone goes for visual appeals these days so it’s refreshing to see someone is thinking outside the box. Are you going to be competing in the Grand Festival?”

“Well, if I win today. I’m pretty sure everyone here has four ribbons though!” May blinked, a little confused. “Don’t you?”

“Oh no, I got my fifth ribbon months ago!” Marina giggled, unintentionally dismissive. “I’m just practicing, this would be my seventh ribbon. Like you said, most of the coordinators here have four ribbons, so it’s a good practice run!”

“Oh.” May nodded, her heart sinking. “Hey, I don’t know if you remember performing in an Ecruteak contest ages ago, but you beat out a lot of my friends that day and you really left an impression!”

“Oh, yeah I remember Ecruteak; that was my fifth ribbon!” Marina smiled dreamily, nodding. “The guy in the final really gave me a run for my money though. There’s some strong competition in Johto this year! There’s definitely a very different atmosphere to this year’s contests.”

“Oh?” May became focused. “You competed in Johto last year?”

“Sure did!” Marina looked a little puzzled, but smiled. “I thought you’d have known that.” May opened her mouth, about to ask, but then closed it, settling in her confusion. Marina blinked, awkward for a moment. “I won last year’s Grand Festival.”

“You…” May felt her nerves come flooding back. “You won? You’re a Top Coordinator?” As Marina nodded, oblivious to May’s sudden panic, she tilted her head to the side.

“So I met your friends?” Marina looked like she was trying hard to remember. May nodded, swallowing her apprehension down for long enough to get through the conversation.

“Uh, well you only battled one of them, the rest kinda knocked each other out of the contest between themselves,” May offered factually. “But you battled my friend Drew.” At the sound of his name, Marina clicked her fingers together, recognising the name instantly.

“That’s it,” she nodded, grinning keenly. “That’s the guy who gave me trouble in the finals!” A flush of pride brightened May’s mood, and she grinned.

“Oh, that’s him alright.” May was simultaneously shy and proud. “He’s always a threat, when he isn’t being a big dweeb.” Marina clearly found this funny, and she laughed into her hand, giving May an odd little smile. A buzzer went off, distracting them, and they looked to the match up boards instinctively.

“Hey, looks like you’re up!” Marina put her hand on May’s shoulder in solidarity, and May pursed her lips, glancing at her. A stubborn determination welled up in her, and suddenly, she didn’t feel so nervous.

“I’m not going to lose to you, Marina.” Her words were uncharacteristically quiet. “I have a lot to prove to someone, and I’m going to do that by winning here. And then I’ll take you on in the Grand Festival, and I’ll win there, too.” May’s words came out clearly and distinctly, as though they were ones she had meditated upon to come to the conclusion of a sacred vow. Marina blinked, a little taken back, but tilted her head back with a knowing smile. “I’m not going to be intimidated by the fact you beat my friends. Because I’ve a different style to them, and I’m not going to be easy.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Marina smiled, meaning it. “I’ve never lost a contest before. It would be nice for you to challenge that.”

“Watch me.” May turned on her heel and began to walk forward, her fists a little clenched. “I’ll see you in the finals, Marina!”

“Go battle, May,” Marina laughed openly, waving to her as she ran forward to the arena entrance. Mystified, Marina turned to the screen to watch with a hard, cautious gaze.

-

Drew pursed his lips, thinking. May had made her way through to the finals with ease, which was reassuring to see. Her battling had improved astronomically since he’d seen her in Goldenrod, consistently in line with how she’d battled in the Wallace Cup. It was better, healthier, smarter. While it was still characterised by offensive power, it was edged with caution and thought. There were moments of finesse and pause, allowing her competitor to move forwards only to counter them and twist their moves against them, just as he had countered so many of her moves in the past. She had something in wait, he could tell, a strategy that she was mulling and building. It was evident from the way her fists clenched and unclenched quickly, a tell he’d noticed just before she’d unveiled her fire and water combination that had knocked him back in Kanto. With a smile, he wondered if she was planning something just for Marina.

All of this was in whole, positive. Despite it, there was a change in her body language, in her smile, in her posture, that was making him hesitate. Her huge, goofy grin after winning a battle was gone, replaced by a relieved sigh. Where before, she was so visibly carefree and bursting with life, instead her face had become hard and knotted in concentration. Nerves emanated from her like she was shivering, almost visibly shaking as she called out her attacks.

“I can see what you meant,” Soledad mumbled next to him, leaning forwards on the railings. “She’s almost unrecognisable from the girl I met last year.”

“I don’t think she’s been herself since she got to Johto,” Drew noted, folding his arms as he spoke. “I think the last time she seemed normal was on the boat over from Hoenn. I’ve not seen her often since then, but when I have, she’s been struggling.”

“Have you guys been talking about it?” Soledad prompted, wonderingly. “It’s such a shame our paths never crossed at all. I haven’t seen her since Kanto.”

“She hasn’t seen Harley either, I think, but that’s probably a good thing.” Drew snorted a little. “We talked about it a little. Not to the point where I know what’s going on though.” His eyes focused on the battlefield in front of them; the finals would be starting soon, and May and Marina were being announced. “I think she’s probably lonely without her friends around.”

“You said she had a few bad losses?” Soledad checked. Drew nodded to confirm, his eyes unmoving from the arena below, waiting for her to appear. “She’s probably been dwelling on them without anyone to talk her through them. Poor thing.” Sympathetically, she tilted her head, still thinking. Two trainers made their way out onto the stage, the blue of Marina’s hair vibrant under the lights, the green of May’s bandana hard to miss. 

“Part of me thinks,” Drew paused mid sentence, unsure of the etiquette of finishing this particular sentence, “that losing to you was the catalyst for all this. I’m not sure. She was pretty shaken up after losing to you.” Soledad stiffened next to him, before letting out a long, unsure sigh.

“Right,” Soledad absorbed. “Well, if Marina wins today, and she doesn’t make it to the Festival, at least we can be here for it. She won’t be alone today.”

Drew tsked under his breath, tearing his eyes away from the side of the pitch May stood on for just long enough to give Soledad an amused grin. “I wouldn’t count her out just yet.” Soledad raised an eyebrow, smiling knowingly. “I reckon she’s got something up her sleeve for Marina, you know.”

“Well, you would know,” Soledad drawled back, flipping a little of her long pink hair over her shoulder. “You do seem to watch her ever so closely.”

“Ah, here we go.” Drew clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “I was wondering how long we could talk about our mutual rival without you bringing out your absurd little theories. It took longer than I thought; I’m almost impressed with your restraint.” Soledad barked a laugh at his defensive snark, and she patted his cheek fondly.

“You’re adorable.” Her eyes seemed to glow. “It’s nice to see how much you care.” Drew opened his mouth to protest, the tips of his ears tellingly warm, but Soledad put a hand up to signal he shouldn’t speak. “Sorry. I mean, of course, how much you platonically care about your rival.” This was placating enough that Drew felt the best next thing would be to change the topic, and he looked down to the pitch narrowly.

“It’s time.” He observed quietly. Soledad nodded, tense.

The battle started as most of Marina’ battles had started in that competition, with a setting up of basic defenses, of light screens and defensive walls being built by the two pokemon, layering and stacking. Soledad winced, watching May pause and think. They were both taken back by the shout of a laugh that came from their friend, steeling herself and grounding her feet into the arena floor.

“Blaziken, use brick break on Bayleef!” May ordered, sweeping her hand across as she spoke. “Take out all of those barriers. And then Glaceon, follow up with a shadow ball and iron tail combo on Xatu!”

Blaziken drove through the barriers, which flashed and turned to beautiful sparkles around him as he charged forward, his arm glowing as he disintegrated the shields between them. Glaceon charged a shadow ball and tossed it up in the air, following it with an iron tail that blasted it forward, chasing Blaziken through the lights, sneaking up on the psychic bird while Blaziken knocked Bayleef backwards. 

“Her Blaziken looks powerful,” Soledad commented quietly, a hint of approval burning on her tongue. She crossed her legs, a little unsettled by it. Drew didn’t notice, grinning and leaning forward to get a better view. 

“You can still see a lot of offensive focus in her battling,” he analysed interestedly, “but it’s just a little more thought through now. Getting rid of sky uppercut for brick break gives her a lot more ability to get around obvious defensive walls. Any big walls would have to be a lot more creative to hold her off now.” As he spoke, he became thoughtful, wondering how he would be able to enact this. Soledad rolled her eyes, but agreed with a low hum.

“Maybe she has struggled this season,” she acknowledged dryly, “but it’s certainly paid off in her battling. After all her losses, I guess now she’s battling with something to prove.”

“Guess so.” Drew watched her closely, not noticing the way Soledad had started to watch him in return. “She’s doing fine. She doesn’t need to prove anything.”

“Oh, sure,” Soledad quipped back, her smile growing. “She’s never had to prove herself to anyone before. Not even you, right?” Drew shifted uncomfortably at her words, but didn’t dignify them with a response. Laughingly, Soledad turned back to look at the battle unfolding beneath them curiously. “You know, if I know May, I bet she’s battling like this to show you she’s taken on your advice and she’s working hard.”

“She doesn’t know we’re here,” Drew countered, not rising to the bait. Soledad’s eyes sparkled.

“I bet she does.”

-

With even points, fifteen seconds on the clock, and four Pokemon on the pitch raring for more, there was an electric tension across the pitch. Each trainer seemed unsure how the final seconds would fall. May watched as Marina’s body language shifted, about to take charge.

“Alright May, no time to think. What are you going to do?” She was coaching herself under her breath, as she had been through most of the match. At the beginning of their five minutes, Marina had been relaxed, with her weight on one leg and almost careless as she ordered her moves. Over the course of the battle, both of her feet had become planted in the ground, and her back arched forward, a grit in her eyes that told May she had succeeded in surprising her. Bayleef in particular was looking tired, and Xatu was harder to hit with his ability to dodge the whole field. But Marina would be expecting that.

Before May could decide a move, Marina called for the Psywave and Petal Dance combination that she’d been waiting for. Soon, a huge wall of glistening pink petals, twisting in a periwinkle gust of wind in a swirl of white light, was descending upon her. May stared at it, wide eyed, much more intimidated now that it was flying towards her. Faintly, May thought of her battle with Dawn, and Piplup’s Whirlpool. It had the same shape. 

The memory sparked her move; “Glaceon!” She called for her ice type to leap forwards. “Mirror coat!” Then, turning to Blaziken, she gave her starter a firm nod. “Help out Glaceon with the biggest Overheat you got!”

Glaceon glowed in a silvery, shimmering light, just in time to absorb the power of the attack. May knew this was a risk. If the attack was too strong, Glaceon would be knocked out and they would lose instantly, but she trusted that Glaceon could hang on for her. After all their training, all of her Pokemon wanted it as much as she did. 

Glaceon let out a loud, pained cry as she took the attack, but she did not falter. For a moment, her knees dipped, looking as though they might buckle, but they didn’t. Blaziken’s orb of fire soon launched, wrapping around the petals as they changed direction, making that purpling bright light begin to glow a more menacing amber, igniting with plenty of fuel to burn. The jet stream of petals, singed and smoking with fire, reminded May instantly of her battle in Fennel Valley, Roselia’s foliage ignited with Combusken’s fire, and the sight of it filled her with confidence.

“Go!” She declared, the seconds slipping away. Glaceon flipped backwards out of the firing line, light shining as it left her body. The attack wove its way forward, knocking into a stunned Xatu and Bayleef without hesitance. Marina gaped.

The timer ended, the judges were on their feet, and May was declared victor.

Marina was visibly shell shocked, her eyes blank with surprise. It only lasted a second, and she ran forward to check her pokemon and make sure they were alright. Bayleef crawled into her lap as she knelt on the ground, and Xatu was bundled under her arm weakly, crowing apologetically. Marina shushed them both fondly before she returning them to their pokeballs, only to watch May squealing and being spun around by her Blaziken. As soon as May’s feet hit the ground, she scooped up her exhausted Glaceon and snuggled her closely. Marina smiled, a little confused but resolved, and walked forward.

“May from Petalburg City,” Marina acknowledged, holding out her hand. May turned to her new rival in a flourish, her face aching with the weight of her smile.

“Marina from Violet City,” May echoed, taking her hand with a giggle. “That was one of the most tense battles I think I’ve ever had! I learned a lot from battling you, thank you so much!”

“No, thank you.” Marina dipped her head, concealing her eyes. “A lot of coordinators have broken my walls, and a lot of coordinators have tried to return my big moves.” Quirking a smile, Marina looked to the audience. “No one has quite succeeded like you have, though.” Her eyes were unfocused for a moment. “My first contest loss. It’s quite a shock. Your Pokemon must have really wanted to win for you!”

“They’ve worked so hard,” May agreed, breathless. Her eyes were shining as it sunk in; she’d be going to the Grand Festival once again. She turned towards her Pokemon, and watched as Blaziken tried to steady a slightly woozy Glaceon. “They’re the best.”

“I guess that leaves us to the Grand Festival,” Marina added sagely, looking to her opponent with renewed vigor. “I won’t underestimate you next time.”

“I can’t wait!” May agreed keenly, and with only adrenaline and no thought, she flung her arms around her fellow coordinator’s shoulders and embraced her in an excited hug. “I’ll keep my promise!”

Marina swallowed thickly, and then smiled. “Say hi to Drew for me. I’m pretty sure I saw him in the rafters.” Startled, May leapt back. Marina gestured upwards, pointing at a cluster of the audience, and May saw what she was referring to; that small speck of green next to a small speck of pink, watching and waiting. May felt her chest swell with pride, seeing them among the mass of spectators, cheering for her. 

“Huh.” May grinned. “I thought he’d be here somewhere.”

-

“May!” Soledad was the first to greet her. She and Drew had been leaning by the fences outside the contest hall, waiting for May to appear. After receiving her ribbon, she had spent a little more time talking in the waiting rooms at the back, giving the crowds a chance to clear before they made an exit. As soon as they’d found the entrance and spotted May’s friends, she’d dashed forwards, dragging Marina along with her a little, only to be crushed by Soledad’s hug. “Congratulations! Your battling has grown so much since I last saw you!”

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you all season!” May’s complaint was muffled in the fabric of Soledad’s trench coat, and as soon as Soledad let go she had to gasp a little for air. “It’s been way too long. I assume you’ve got all five ribbons, right?”

“You know it.” Soledad’s smile was clean and precise. “And now, so do you! I’m excited to have a rematch of our last battle; I’m looking forward to taking you on after watching you perform like that!”

“I’m more than ready!” May promised, trying to emulate the confidence she’d left behind at the Indigo Plateau. Marina looked to her new rival with an odd curiosity. Quietly, Drew appeared next to them, his hand in his pocket.

“You did okay,” he said generously, offering just a hint of a smile. “Glaceon was a good choice after all.”

May’s cheeks burnt pink. “Thanks,” she said quietly, a little embarrassed. Marina’s eyes darted across to Soledad, and she tilted her head forwards. Soledad’s eyes flared a little wider, giving a silent confirmation in return. Too absorbed in their own interaction, neither May or Drew noticed. “Well, um, I couldn’t have done it without you, I guess, so… really. Thanks.”

“Just make sure it’s not too easy to beat you at the Whirl Islands, okay?” Drew’s reply was lofty and cool, and May pouted, exhaling quickly through her nose.

“And so,” she replied dramatically, “the era of Drew being nice to me has come to pass.” Soledad laughed heartily. “Guess that means you’re scared to battle me again, huh?”

“Or is that another absurd theory?” Soledad challenged Drew smugly, ruffling his hair, and his face warped into total mortification. 

“Soledad!” He reprimanded sharply, his eyes wide and his face pink. Lost, but amused, May giggled.

“Oh dry up.” Soledad turned from Drew towards May, her expression changing from playful to soft. “We should go celebrate. Marina, do you want to come along and grab some dinner with us?” At the sound of food, May’s eyes brightened.

“I gotta get going,” Marina excused herself with a smile. “I gotta get my Pokemon to Nurse Joy, and I need an early night before I set off tomorrow.” May paused, unsure.

“You’re headed to the islands already?” She asked, suddenly apprehensive of whether she should be doing the same. Marina nodded, giving a smile. “Huh.”

“Don’t worry May,” Soledad interjected, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “You can take a night to celebrate. You’ve earned it!”

“It’s not long till the festival starts though,” May realised out loud. The drawback from qualifying from the last contest was a much more limited amount of time to prepare compared to her rivals, and she suddenly became very conscious of that. “You’ve all been training already, haven’t you?”

“So have you,” Drew reminded her with a shrug. May blinked, surprised. “We’ve all been training from the moment we got to Johto. This is what it’s all been for.” Soledad nodded, reassuring.

“Right,” Marina didn’t quite look like she agreed. “Anyway, I’m sure I’ll catch up with you all next month.” She shot May a final smile. “Congrats again, May from Petalburg City.”

“See you soon,” May nodded, emulating much more confidence than she felt. “Marina from Violet City.” With a final wave, Marina departed, her silhouette disappearing in an orange sunset. May watched her leave, apprehensive.

“She’s one to keep an eye out for,” Soledad said cautiously. “I get the feeling she’s going to come back stronger for the Festival.” Drew nodded, a little sullen.

“I’d like the chance to take her on again,” he said dryly. “Roserade has a score to settle.” Inspired, May grinned at him smugly.

“Looks like you’ll have to rethink your strategy,” she said teasingly, “I can help you train if you like? Seeing as I,” she left a dramatic pause, “can beat her, and you,” she jabbed a pointed finger at his chest, and he scowled, “couldn’t quite manage.”

“Wow May,” Drew replied tiredly, “for a second there it almost sounded like you have self esteem.” Immediately livid, May stomped her foot to relieve her frustration.

“You watch your back!” She told him forcefully, her lips pursed. “You’ll eat those words when I beat you!” Drew rolled his eyes.

“Now now, kids,” Soledad mediated, her smile warm. “Dinner’s on me. Let’s go.”

-

Soledad had to be put to bed. As of a month ago, she’d turned the grand age of twenty one, and a casual glass of wine with her meal had led to a few more drinks afterwards. Uncharacteristically, she had slowly become more and more slumped in her seat. Neither May nor Drew were partial to the idea of drinking illegally, and so they ended up with a half conscious woman leaning on them heavily, tucked under a shoulder each. Soledad swayed, unable to use her knees as they half carried, half dragged her back to her Pokemon Centre room. May had wished Blaziken was with them, and not with Nurse Joy, or he could have done the work for them.

“I’m so,” Soledad paused to hiccup, “so sorry guys.” Her head flopped forwards, wincing a little. The corridor light overhead was flickering, clearly faulty, and it was hurting her eyes. “I’m s’posed to be the responsible one.”

“It happens, Sol!” May giggled unsurely. “I mean, um, I think it does. I don’t know. I’ve never seen anyone get drunk like this before. But I’m sure it does happen to everyone at some point!” She smiled brightly and reassuringly, like sunshine through rain, and Soledad softened too. “You’re allowed to be not responsible sometimes too.”

“Jeez May,” Drew suddenly complained. “Are you even trying here?” He was grumbling, and May shot him a stern look.

“It’s not my fault!” She retorted crossly, adjusting Soledad’s arm around her neck. “You’re like way taller than me! Of course she’s gonna be more propped up on you!” May sniped back, offended at the insinuation she wasn’t putting in effort. Drew scoffed.

Luckily, Drew had checked in at the same time as her, and so knew Soledad’s room number. May found the room key in Soledad’s coat pocket, and it wasn’t long before they could lay her down across the Pokemon Centre bed. Drew located some water, filling a glass from the ensuite bathroom sink, but then came back in to see May easing Soledad’s shoes away from her feet and carefully freeing her from her jacket. After placing the glass on Soledad’s bedside table, he stood dispassionately and watched as May found some cotton pads and cleanser in Soledad’s travel bag.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice low. May glanced back at him, as though it were obvious.

“She won’t want to wake up in tomorrow’s make up,” May replied primly. Between them, Soledad had already started to snore. “It gets all crusty and uncomfortable, and then you get spots. It’s the worst.” The cotton pads now soaked in the light blue liquid, May began to gently wipe it along Soledad’s face, collecting inky black mascara and a beige cream as she went. Drew watched, oddly fascinated.

“You speak from experience?” Drew asked pointedly, and May rolled her eyes.

“Unfortunately,” she gave an odd shrug. “I don’t wear the stuff much, I’m not good at wearing it. But, um,” May carefully pressed the pad down underneath Soledad’s left eye, “Dawn gave me some concealer to use in Sinnoh, and I tried it and didn’t know how to take it off. So after I saw you in Olivine, I had these awful red marks under my eyes for like a week.” May laughed breathily. Drew watched dispassionately. May discarded the cotton pad, leaving it next to the water glass, and rooted around in Soledad’s bag for any other signs of a skin care routine.

“Why did you bother wearing it?” Drew asked awkwardly, and May went quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t want you to know I was crying.” Successfully locating something that looked like it might be a moisturizer, May uncapped it and put a little on the tips of her fingers. Then, she dabbed it across the high points of Soledad’s face and rubbed it in in small, smooth circles. Drew didn’t reply, but watched quietly.

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” Drew finally spoke. May glanced at him quizzically as she packed away Soledad’s bag again. “You know, I think she’s hoping to take you on again in the Festival.”

“It would be quite the battle,” May replied evenly, not trusting herself to say anything else. She tugged the blankets over her friend carefully, making sure she would be warm. “Night night Soledad.”

“Night Sol,” Drew echoed, glancing at his unconscious friend with a touch of amusement. “I’m gonna give her so much crap for this tomorrow.”

“I’m sure she can’t wait,” May grinned at him knowingly.

They closed the door behind them, and as it shut, the sound echoed between them. It was a reminder, almost, that there was no reason left to stay in each other’s company, and that they were due to head to their sleep as well. May glanced at Drew unsurely as they hovered in the hall, wondering what they were waiting for. The corridor was badly lit. There was that same light that had bothered Soledad directly above them, flashing on and off like the bulb was about to die. The floors had a thick, but shabby fuchsia carpet, and the walls were a pale, grubby shade of pink that really needed a new coat of paint. But it was free accommodation, and for travelling trainers it was a home away from home.

“So, which is your room?” May asked politely, her voice thick with a tension she couldn’t name. Drew looked at her with a pursed, entertained smirk.

“Seventeen,” he replied with closed teeth, sweeping a little of his hair from his face. 

“I'm twenty four,” May nodded back. They were silent again, not moving. May looked up at the flickering light overhead. It was starting to irritate her eyes too. Moments passed, and Drew eventually came to some kind of decision that they would be there for a while. Deliberately, he lowered himself to the floor and propped up his back against the wall, sitting with one leg bent up and one leg outstretched, an arm balanced on his knee. May watched him for a moment, and he looked at her, still with that repressed, amused smile. After a moment, he shrugged at her, watching her carefully. So she sat next to him, feeling the rough carpet under her fingers and closing her eyes as the back of her head gently met the wall. “So, the Grand Festival, huh? It’s a thing.”

“That’s a thing. It’s going to happen.” He rolled his head towards her. “You haven’t battled me this season. Or Soledad, or Harley. And none of us have battled you.”

“It’ll be exciting to see how everyone has changed over this season,” May nodded back, smiling to herself. “I guess you have an advantage, seeing how you and Soledad saw some of my new tricks today.”

“I’m sure you have more where that came from,” Drew replied lightly. He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. “I’ve got a good feeling about this festival. Something feels different about this one.”

“I know what you mean,” May agreed softly. “You know, I really thought I wasn’t going to make it for this one,” she admitted, her face splitting into a big, silly grin. “But I did, and I feel very lucky. I’m…” pausing, she sucked in a breath, and then sighed and leant her head back at the wall, staring at the ceiling. “I’m really, really happy.”

“Good.” Drew suppressed a suddenly overwhelming urge to grin, and he tilted his head forwards so that his hair could cover the colour of his cheeks. “I’m glad.” They sat in silence a little longer, letting the light slowly die above them, until they were surrounded by darkness from the broken bulb.

“I really meant it earlier, when I thanked you,” May mumbled, the dark making her braver. “I wouldn’t have gotten here without you.”

“You would have,” Drew replied simply, “it just would have been in a different way.” There was so much confidence in the way he talked about her, his voice suddenly heavy and full of an emotion May didn’t recognise, that it made her hands tremble. “Anyway. I had to pay you back for the water, right?”

“I guess that makes us even,” May replied musically, humming a little. She laughed a little at how ridiculous it all was. There was another long, empty pause, and Drew felt the urge to fill it.

“It’s my birthday,” he told her plainly. Drew said it offhandedly, without much concern, and May stared at him in horror. Even in the dark, Drew could make out the way her eyes lasered in on him. “What?”

“I didn’t know!” She let her head slam against the wall in mock penance. “I would have gotten you something! We could have gone somewhere! We shouldn’t be…” Drew felt the air around them move as May gestured around them wildly. “We shouldn’t be sat in a pitch black corridor in a random Pokemon Centre, we should be somewhere out in the open and looking at the stars, or, or, or…!”

“You didn’t even know I’d see you,” Drew replied in a scoff. “Didn’t I miss your birthday a few months ago?”

“Even still!” May protested, starting to whine. “You gotta let me plan for this kinda thing, Drew!”

“Relax,” he laughed a little. “I don’t really tell people, it’s not a big deal. I just figured, you know,” he shrugged, and she felt the way his shoulder rose and fall as it brushed against hers. “I’d tell you.” His logic failed to make sense, even to him, and full of a nervous energy she couldn’t place, May decided to stand. Following her lead, he stood as well, and watched the outline of her face as it was cast over by shadow. They waited for a moment longer and he fought a sudden, incredible urge to trace the line of her jaw with his finger. “I’m not worried about it, May.”

“Well, happy birthday,” she told him lamely. He suppressed a grin. “You know what, mark your calendar Hayden, because next year we are going all out.” He began to shake his head, but she cut him off. “I mean it! I ain’t fooling around here. It’ll practically be a national holiday. I’m gonna champion your birthday so hard, you are going to turn nineteen like it’s the biggest occasion of your whole damn life.”

“I find the prospect both terrifying and intriguing,” he ventured, trying to keep the snicker out of his voice, watching as she floundered. “It’s really okay. No one knows my birthday, it’s on purpose.”

“Incorrect,” May retorted hotly. “I know your birthday.” He finally surrendered, openly laughing, and his breath burst across her face with a bitter smell of coffee. Their proximity melted away her resolve, and May felt her entire body rise in temperature. She hovered uncomfortably, staring down at the floor as though she could see it. “I, um… I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Yeah,” Drew agreed, still smiling. Over the years he’d done a good job of hiding the blush that tended to come out around her, but now, covered by bad technology, he faced her without concern. She was still stood there, lingering, and Drew pinned his hopes to that fact. Physical contact wasn’t something they’d enacted often before. He could only think of a few times where they’d touched. There had been when falling from the cliffs in Mirage Island, fearing for their lives. There had been a respectful handshake in Kanto, equals recognising one another as such. There had been that moment in Fennel Valley, stood on a stage surrounded by her friends, when their fingers had laced together and neither had mentioned it since. There had been the way she’d carried him to his bed aboard the ship to Olivine, caring for him so sweetly and kindly.

And then there was now, as her patience and resolve broke at once. She had been waiting on something and grown tired of waiting. Her hands reached for him in the dark, finding his chest, and then she slipped her arms around his torso and clasped them around his back tightly. Drew had been aware he’d grown in the past year, but never more so than now when this girl who had been eye to eye with him in Kanto now had her face pressed sweetly underneath his shoulder in Johto. She was hugging him, and it was the warmest Drew had ever felt. Of their own accord, Drew wrapped his arms around her frame, and his hands sat on opposite sides of her ribcage. She was so small, so gentle, and he could fit his arms around her so effortlessly. Swallowing heavily, he chanced turning his head down, and buried his face into her hair.

Neither were sure how long they stayed like that, but her face felt really hot against his shoulder and body trembled a little when she pulled away. Drew knew May was smiling at him from a vague outline of her face in the dark, and that was enough for him. Her hands were still resting at his chest, and his were at her sides.

“Thank you,” she repeated. Drew wasn’t sure if she meant for his advice over the season or for the hug, it wasn’t really clear. He didn’t want to say ‘you’re welcome’, it felt forced and all too formal. It didn’t feel right for this situation they’d found themselves in together, and he wasn’t even sure his vocal chords were working. Instead, he nodded in acknowledgement. 

The light above them gave a warning flicker, before bursting back into life and filled the corridor with colour again. Though initially panicked, Drew was pleased to see that May’s face was just as red as his was, and it made him feel a little better about it. “I… I should…”

“Me too.” Drew chanced a few syllables, letting his arms fall to his sides as May withdrew hers. Unconsciously, they each took a step backwards. “I’ll, er…”

“Morning.” May finished for him, her hands inexplicably at her face and covering it from view for a moment, as though shielding herself. “Um, that’s when I’ll see you. Morning. In the.” She garbled, turning away. Drew bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from being too obviously pleased. 

“In the.” He’d hoped to sound more collected than she had, to tease her for her grammatical nightmare, but it came out in a choke and he had to cough. “Uh, right.” May floundered for a moment, her hands now hanging limply by her sides, biting her lip nervously. Drew turned on his heel, ready to flee.

“In the.” May echoed again, starting to sound softer now that she had the wall of his retreating back between them. The sound of it inspired him to make one last gesture.

“Well done again, for today,” he managed to call back to her. Facing away gave him much more confidence in his ability to speak. “It was nice to finally see your new style.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. It was so gentle, and yet boomed in his ears as though enhanced by thousands of speakers. Unable to bear her presence any longer, he walked on wordlessly, counting down the doors until he found his own. As he unlocked it, he looked back. 

May hadn’t moved just yet; she was content to watch him go.

-

The Whirl Islands

-

It didn’t take long for May to decide that the Whirl Islands were her favourite place in Johto. It was a small cluster of islands, once impossible for humans to get to due to thrashing whirlpools and almost unnaturally difficult conditions, but with advances in technology and careful timings, had become a beautiful tourist destination. The Whirl Cup was held there once every three years - Ash had told her about one he and Misty had entered it, and she had even come in the top four. It was a water specialist tournament, but had been home to the Grand Festival when contests came to Johto. For the purpose of the battles, the pool-like arenas were covered to give all pokemon an equal chance.

The Whirl Islands themselves were beautiful. Every Island had a distinct character and so in the weeks before the festival began, May explored all of them as best she could, taking full advantage of the underground tunnels connecting them together. Occasionally, she bumped into her rivals and her friends in the area; Ogi Isle she visited with Solidad, who had heard rumours of Lugia sighting in the area, and even families of them. They didn’t find any or see them themselves, but villagers in the area had assured them sightings had happened within the last decade and the mere thought of it sent the two girls into a state of awe. 

On Silver Rock Isle, she bumped into Robert who was helping Drew train. She hadn’t seen him since the Hoenn Grand Festival. They’d never known each other very well, but he remembered her with a little prompting from Drew and was happy to show them around his hometown and tell them more of the folklore local to the area. He described silver wings that were said to have hardened the rocks here to create impressive jewelry, which inspired May to insist they visit the local market so she could see for herself. Robert had told them of his struggles to adjust after becoming a Top Coordinator, a cautionary tale of how complicated moving on from that point could be, but May couldn’t understand why. It seemed impossible to imagine, to be plagued by doubt after achieving your dreams, and so she dismissed it.

Red Rock Isle she went to alone, exploring the Diglett Village and befriending the usually quite shy pokemon cheerfully, and similarly enjoyed meeting and playing with the Corsola on Yellow Rock Isle, where she bumped into Marina who was in the process of catching one. When May asked if she would use it in the contests, she just told her that her Mom was really fond of Corsola and it would make a nice birthday present down the line. Harley was keen to go to the somewhat difficult to reach Pudgy Pidgey Isle, and May was drawn to the idea of looking at lots of waddling, fat Pidgey, and was not disappointed. It was nice to see Harley in a non competitive environment as well, and they found themselves getting on a lot better than they had in the past, although May knew when it came to contests she wasn’t going to put her faith in his advice.

Blue Rock Isle was where she registered for the Grand Festival, and where her accommodation was. It was full of tourist attractions and stalls lined the streets, selling souvenirs and merchandise, and for someone who loved to shop as much as May did, it felt like heaven. There was also an abundance of hotels, which meant when May got a call from her mother asking where she should look to stay, May could give a whole list of suggestions. Caroline had told her only to expect her, as her father was busy with the gym and Max was somewhere in the deep depths of Hoenn challenging gyms. While May was disappointed she, as ever, understood.

Stood out on the pier waiting for the ship to come in was a rigorous test of May’s patience. She hadn’t seen her mother since a brief trip home at Christmas, and traveling without her friends had left her a lot more homesick than she had been in previous seasons. She knew that the feeling would melt away as soon as she smelt her mother’s flowery perfume, and the thought of her comforting smile was making May wish she could move time forward. Beautifly waited with her, looping through the air and trilling eagerly as the boat approached, creeping its way towards the docks. In the end, May nodded Beautifly off, letting her fly towards the oncoming boat with nervous energy. Beautifly had always been very fond of her mother. 

“Waiting for someone?” May turned at the familiar sound of Drew’s voice. He stood at the other end of the pier, his arms folded neatly. Awkwardly, she smiled. She hadn’t even noticed him arrive.

“Mom is coming. I think you met her back in Hoenn, right?” As she explained, Drew nodded his head in acknowledgement. “You?”

“Yeah, my father’s coming out.” Drew looked away, almost embarrassed. May’s ears pricked up, keen for more context.

“Your Dad?” May leant forward, fascinated. “Has he come to many of your contests before? I’ve never met him!” Drew shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable. “You’ve never really mentioned your family before.”

“Not much to mention,” Drew replied tersely. “Just my father and two grandparents.” His tone told May she shouldn’t ask about a potential mother, and she started to make a sympathetic noise when he shook his head, dismissing her. “It’s fine, May.” Submitting, May gave him a soft smile, and they waited quietly together. 

The ship dragged closer and closer, to the point where May could swim to it if she wanted to, and the proximity spiked her adrenaline. The sun was still high above them and the heat settled on their necks, but the sea breeze was bitingly cool. Even the ocean itself was beautiful with light glistening across the choppy waves that cradled the islands. The pier they stood on was long, and a concrete grey, dotted with other trainers presumably waiting for their own families. More and more arrived as the ship pulled closer. Eventually, it pulled up next to the dock with a loud, ringing foghorn. May wiggled her eyebrows pointedly at Drew, and he ignored her.

“May!” Immediately, she recognised the voice from the ship, but it wasn’t the one she expected. A boy shoved his way through the people who had been waiting patiently at the front of the ship. May felt her eyes well up with tears and she burst into disbelieving laughter. He’d changed so much in a year; his hair was cut shorter, though still dark and limp, and his glasses had thicker rims, probably because of how often they broke when they traveled together.

“Max!” May’s voice wobbled as her brother fastened himself to her, his arms locking around her waist in a hug. She squeezed him into her so hard he started to complain. “I thought you weren’t coming!” He was still shorter than her, but he was catching up fast. “Oh my goodness, Max, you’re here!”

“May, you’re suffocating me!” He wriggled in her grasp, and freed himself. Readjusting his glasses, he grinned goofily at her, and Drew noticed the family resemblance. “Mom said I should wait, and not spoil the surprise, but I just couldn’t wait another second to see you!” He was practically bouncing, and May beamed in response, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “And look - you gotta see, I got my last badge!” He opened up his denim jacket, a new look for him that May hadn’t anticipated, and saw eight glistening badges catch the light.

“That’s awesome!” May was smiling so wide that she felt like her face would burst. “Oh man, I’m so proud of you!”

“Ash said this is how he used to wear his badges,” Max told her factually, his nose in the air, “so I thought I’d carry on the tradition!” May pressed a hand over her heart, missing their friend deeply.

“I’m sure he would be honoured,” May giggled, her eyes alight and glowing. Drew rolled his eyes.

“Hey Drew!” Max finally noticed him. “Long time no see!” He held up a hand in greeting, and in an awkward acknowledgement, Drew nodded. “I hope you’re ready, because my big sister is gonna kick your butt!”

“We’ll see about that,” Drew replied with a grin, his eyes flashing goodnaturedly. May suppressed a giggle. “Congratulations on your badges.”

“Thanks!” Max beamed. “Maybe we can have a battle at some point, after the festival! Before we all leave!”

“That would end badly, I can see it now,” May sighed, putting a hand to her temple to preemptively ward off the inevitable headache this would cause her. “Someone would end up crying, and I’m honestly not sure who it would be. Maybe me.”

“Probably you,” Max teased, “you’re pretty wimpy.” May slapped the back of his head lightly, reprimanding him with a scowl, and he grinned. Drew looked away, trying not to laugh. “Look!” Max’s attention turned back to the ship and it’s departing passengers. “There they are!”

“They?” May’s voice dropped, becoming quiet. “You mean Mom, right?”

“And Dad!” Max was too excitable to keep it in, and he bounced a little again. “I know, I ruined the surprise again, but I just had to tell you! He said he wanted to see you compete in person, so he closed the gym!”

“He closed the gym?” May’s voice trembled a little, and she was scared she might cry. “He never closes the gym.” Max had already turned away, not hearing his sister’s reaction as he looked to find his parents.

“Clearly,” Drew said quietly, low enough that Max couldn’t hear, “he does.” Not knowing the history, but seeing it’s impact, Drew chanced brushing his hand against hers in a show of support. She nodded her reaction, staring only at the ship and at the passengers spilling from it’s gate.

It was easy to spot Caroline, with Beautifly perched atop her head. Her long, mousy hair was swept back into its usual bunches, and she was wearing the slouchy pink sweater and white cargo pants that she only wore if travelling. Norman stood slightly behind her, their hands interlocked, and his head was turned away from them, like he was talking to someone behind them. Norman looked just as he always did, with the same, orderly short hair, intimidating jawline and crimson leather jacket. As he turned back towards the pier, he gave May a big grin as he spotted her. May felt her lower lip start to tremble as the pair made their way down towards their children. 

Max stepped to the side as their parents finally reached them, and May’s grabbed hold of Norman before they had the chance to speak, burying her face into his torso and staying there in silence. Caroline gave off a light giggle that reminded Drew of May’s laugh. As May withdrew from her father after a moment that lasted longer than he’d expected, Drew watched quietly as she hastily rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm.

“Dad,” she stated quietly. “You’re here.” Norman nodded, understanding her upset.

“Figured it was about time I came to one of these things,” he stated casually, shrugging. “Your mom tells me that it’s not the same to watch on TV.”

“I’m really good, Dad!” May’s declaration was a surprise, and she was more determined than Drew had ever seen. “I know you thought I wouldn’t do too well with Pokemon when I left, but, I, I’m really happy I can show you how far I’ve come!”

“I don’t doubt you, kid,” Norman put a hand on top of her head, smiling. This was apparently all May needed, and she beamed. “I’m cheering for you to go all the way.”

“And you!” May turned to her mother, almost accusingly. “You’re so sneaky! How could you not tell me they were coming!” She launched herself into her mother’s arms, and Caroline laughed as Beautifly fluttered up to avoid being damaged in action, settling on top of Drew’s head as a means of escape. 

“Well obviously,” Caroline grinned, “I wanted to make you cry!” She pinched her daughter’s cheek as May withdrew, and she flushed pink, embarrassed. Caroline then turned towards Beautifly, and by extension, Drew. “Ah, hello again Drew! It’s very nice to see you again. It’s been a long time since the Hoenn Grand Festival!”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mrs Maple,” Drew replied politely, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

“I’m Norman, Petalburg Gym Leader,” Norman introduced himself, offering his hand for Drew to shake. Drew took it, slightly awkwardly. “I’ve heard a lot about you from May.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Drew cast his rival a wry, teasing grin, and May flushed. “She never seems to tire of talking about me.”

“All about how you’re a stupid dweeb!” May grumbled, scuffing her shoe on the pier, and Max laughed.

“You need better insults,” Drew told her primly. May scoffed. Caroline exchanged an amused look with Norman, who shook his head a little, trying not to smile. “Sorry, I should go.” May turned, looking around at his words, and noticed a man who looked startlingly like Drew in twenty years hovering close by. “It was nice to see you all. I’ll catch up with you later, May.” He gave her a nod, and she returned it, watching him curiously.

“Later,” she replied, her eyes following him. Drew gave the family a polite wave as he walked on, and May craned her neck to catch a look at him greeting his father.

The man Drew approached was tall, with the same tone of green hair as his son, but clearly combed back and neatened. He had the same angles to his jaw and the same sharp, piercing hue in his eyes. He was slender and narrow shouldered, wearing a grey shirt that hung from him loosely, like he was a skeletal mannequin. The man she was so fascinated by greeted Drew wordlessly, clapping a hand onto his shoulder for a short moment, and then they walked on together wordlessly, looking as though there was no conversation between them. Intrusively, she continued to watch them, until Max snapped her back into attention by tugging on her arm.

“Earth to May,” he drawled, and May jumped a little, blushing. “Stop staring after your boyfriend and tell us where we need to go!”

“Boyfriend?” Caroline gasped, grabbing May’s hands and clutching them to her chest. May burned red. “Have there been any developments you haven’t told me about?!”

“Mo-om!” May protested, her voice whiny. “Absolutely not!” 

“Forgive your mother,” Norman said dryly, raising an eyebrow. “Ever since she watched you compete in Hoenn, she’s been convinced something’s going on.” 

“That’s ridiculous!” May protested, folding her arms over her chest defensively. “No way. Drew’s a really good friend, but there’s nothing like…”

“A friend?” Max’s eyes narrowed, and he grinned victoriously. “You never used to call him your friend. It was all, ew, stupid dweeb Drew, I can’t wait to crush him, not this…” he gestured to her pointedly. “What, suddenly you’re best friends? I call it suspicious.”

“Either you stop talking, or I push you off the pier,” May threatened hotly, her face upturned. Max snickered. “Are we going, or what?” 

-

The presence of Caroline meant that May had access to some of her wardrobe from home and someone who was adept at applying makeup. After spending the day showing her family parts of the island that she’d come to know well, May had returned to her Grand Festival dorm room with her mother, leaving Norman and Max to do some training for Max’s upcoming league challenge. 

The dorm room was nice. It was very simple, but had a beautiful view of the coast, with a wall full of windows to look out over the sea and blinds to pull across when she was dressing. The walls were a neutral beige, with framed itineraries on the wall next to the door, a small wooden wardrobe and mirror, a door to her ensuite and a single bed with soft, silky bedding and lots of cushions. Caroline had even brought along a stuffed Swablu plush from her room at home. It was the little thoughts like that that made her mother’s presence so invaluable to May.

It hadn’t taken them long to pick a dress for the opening ceremonies, instinctively both preferring the one that felt light and airy. It had a sheer look to the material, and shimmered a little as it folded over itself and around her. The neckline was low, but Caroline had thought to bring a white camisole to wear underneath it for modesty. It fell to her knees and fluttered in the air attractively when a breeze caught. In the way only a mother can fuss, Caroline did May’s hair, brushing it gently to ease out any knots and scolded her mockingly, telling her that there were split ends that needed seeing to. May squirmed under her mother’s touch, but allowed her to braid her hair into a pretty pattern across one of her shoulders, and touch the lightest dab of blush to her cheeks and lips. 

“You look very beautiful,” Caroline murmured gently, and May felt the warmth of her breath fanning out across her face as she spoke. Deftly, Caroline touched a little mascara around the frame of her daughter’s eyes. “You might break your father’s heart, you know.”

“What do you mean?” May asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Caroline tsked under her breath, pulling them back into place with her thumb to keep her access to May’s eyelashes open.

“Well, with that little proving yourself speech you made when we arrived, and how…” Caroline paused, moving her thumb to brush across her cheek. “Well, how grown up you’ve become. You’re not our little girl anymore, you’re out there taking on the world. I think that’s a great source of pride for him, but also a little bit of regret.” Caroline put the mascara away into her purse, rooting around for powder. May blinked, listening attentively. “So much of who you are, you became while you’ve been travelling. I think he’s worried that he doesn’t really know who you are, anymore.” May didn’t know how to reply to this straight away, instead sitting with her hands folded in her lap, trying to navigate through a sudden sense of injustice. 

“I don’t understand,” May finally replied, brutally honest. Caroline located the powder and began to brush it along May’s cheeks softly. “There was always space for him to be a part of my life. I… I don’t know what more I could have done to invite him in.”

“This isn’t a bad thing,” Caroline told her gently. “It’s good for him to see you like this, in your element, doing something you love with your Pokemon. I think it will help you both.” She gave an odd, tinkling laugh, like this was something she’d been waiting for. “You’re eighteen now, May. You’ve been gone from home for three years. It’s time he realised you’re grown.” May didn’t know what that meant, but trusted her mother’s perspective on this. “He just needs to see what I saw in Hoenn. Speaking of which,” Caroline snapped the powder compact shut, “I don’t think the way Drew looks at you is of great comfort to your father, either.”

“How did I know this would get brought up at some point?” May grumbled, and Caroline snickered, tugging her daughter’s braid teasingly.

“You keep denying your feelings all you want,” she said lightly, shrugging. “I’m not going to push you. But you definitely can’t deny his if even your Dad noticed it. At this point, it’s pretty irrefutable.”

“Let’s not talk about this Mom,” May said crossly, a little pleadingly, trying not to think about a lingering embrace in a dark hallway. Holding her hands up in surrender, Caroline backed away, still grinning.

“Fine,” Caroline conceded. “Let me gush about how pretty you are instead!” She beamed, offering a hand to her daughter to help her stand, and then she spun May around in a twirl. “Oh, you’re like a princess! I don’t know where my daughter got such a pretty face!”

“Gee Mom,” May deadpanned, “I don’t know, from you?” Caroline gave a bubbling, effervescent laugh, winking at her daughter.

“That’s the right answer!”

-

The opening ceremonies were intended to be fun, but ended up being tense. The audience would be full of super fans, friends, and family of all the competing coordinators. The competitors would all stand out on the pitch to be scrutinised, stiff and tense, surrounded by rivals and competition they’d warred with for a season. Opening announcements would be made, judges would be introduced, and prizes would be described.

There would then be a party, a chance to blow off steam before the competition began. In some regions, this was casual, as you would find in Hoenn and Kanto, but in Sinnoh and Johto it tended towards more formal dress. Their families would be invited to join them, and coordinators were given the opportunity to get to know their competition a little better before the Festival really got going. They could blow off any of that nervous energy that shivered between them before the contest started for real the day after the next. It gave coordinators who were overly enthusiastic with their partying a chance to recover, which was a mistake made mostly by rookie coordinators, most of the others avoiding most of the festivities to make the most of last minute training.

May said farewell to her family in the lobby, and they hurried off to their seats, only Norman pausing to squeeze her arm in a reassuring sort of way. When she made it to the waiting room, she found Solidad and Harley already there, talking and eyeing up the competition. The waiting room was much bigger than any of the others she’d seen in Kanto or Hoenn, with booths where people could sit and lockers that competitors could rent. Everything was a sterile, perfect white, and May’s heels tapped awkwardly against the floor. She could hear them click over the sound of conversation flying around the room, and May was relieved to reach her friends. Solidad had a pretty dress that she’d clearly bought at one of the stalls, with bright, festival colours and tribal patterns, falling to her ankles. It was the first time May had seen Harley in anything but his Cacturne suit (bar the time he dressed as her, which May had worked hard to repress), but he looked good with his hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing smart, navy trousers and a loud patterned button up shirt. She fluttered over to them brightly, and they greeted her cheerfully.

“Soledad, your dress is lovely,” May complimented sweetly. Soledad smiled, looking unsurely at herself.

“I’m not one for dressing up,” she admitted openly, “I’d be much happier in my ratty old coat. But thank you. You look very pretty, too!”

“She looks okay,” Harley sniffed, giving her an appraising once over. “A bit of a cop out to wear that lil’ cami under your dress though, huh hun?”

“Harley,” May chastised, wrapping her arms around herself subconsciously. She gave him an irritated glare, and he giggled gleefully. Choosing to ignore him, May turned back to Soledad. “So did Drew ever turn up?”

“Oh,” Harley spoke as though she had addressed him, “I’m sure he’s off somewhere being antisocial.”

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday,” Soledad admitted with a shrug. May paused, thoughtful. “Probably all wrapped up in his training, knowing him. He always hates these parts.”

“Sure,” May agreed, trying not to feel disappointed. “He’s probably with his Dad.”

“His Dad?” Soledad suddenly looked much more interested and was about to ask more, but she was cut off before she had a chance.

“Time to head in!” Harley immediately grabbed Soledad’s left hand and May’s right, leading them forwards. Doors that May hadn’t noticed began to swing open in front of them and the roar of the stadium was suddenly all they could hear, leaving a layer of goosebumps across May’s skin. The night sky was brilliant above the stadium, floodlight illuminating the pitch. Everything felt spectacular and powerful, and the crowds were packed and screaming for them. May knew that among them her family stood, adding to the noise by cheering for her. Her stomach flipped, but somehow, she managed to put one foot in front of the other without falling, waving to the audience with both arms above her head. Harley was doing the same, prancing through euphorically, and Soledad laughed as she gave a more demure, one armed greeting.

A little way away, May caught sight of Marina, and the two girl’s locked eyes for a moment. They shared a grin that made May’s blood run a little faster, filling her with the anticipation of good competition. Similarly, Marina had a determined gleam in her eye, and May remembered viscerally that beating her once did not guarantee beating her again. She was clearly the home favourite with a good portion of the crowd dedicated to her, and the stadium squealed riotously when she waved to them, flourishing the draping white sleeves of her dress.

The commotion began to settle as a man, Raoul Contesta, took his place upon a podium in the center of the floor. He began to speak into a microphone that made his voice echo around the arena, reverberating through the floor powerfully. He was dressed in the same red blazer that he always wore, with that classic black bowtie, although his hair was streaked with more and more grey every time May saw him.

“Good evening, Johto!” He greeted, creating a further burst of screams and shouts. “Welcome, to this year's Johto Grand Festival! I will be your head judge for this occasion, along with my esteemed panel. This includes my dear friend Mr Sukizo, the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, and a Nurse Joy from here in Whirl Islands, as well as the Nurse Joy from the Silver Conference, and the Nurse Joy from Goldenrod City!”

At his words, three identical Nurse Joys appeared behind him and waved to the crowds cheerfully, dressed neatly in their white pinafores, and Mr Sukizo stood just behind him, his same old grey suit looking a little wrinkled as he leant on a cane. He said something the microphone didn’t pick up, but May was certain he’d said ‘Remarkable’.

“This year's festivities are going to be the best yet, I’m sure!” Mr Contesta continued, gesturing forward to the coordinators, and May felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. “Why, the winner of this year’s ribbon cup stands right before us in this room!”

All of the coordinators burst into huge cheers and screams, years of preparation for every individual coming to a head, and May couldn’t help but stamp her feet and scream along with the crowd, bouncing from the burst of adrenaline at the mere thought of it. The ribbon cup. It could be hers.

-

The party was full of a similar kind of energy that had dominated the stadium. Most people ignored the buffet out of nervous stomachs, which May took full advantage of and gorged herself silly. Marina was doing the same, and they exchanged slightly shameful nods as they each hovered around a particularly large plate of cupcakes. Music was blaring and alcohol was pouring. Harley was on top form, dancing around majestically and dragging a somewhat reluctant Solidad with him, spinning her not-so gracefully wherever they went, leaving others to duck and dive and keep a clear path for them. Caroline and Norman sat spectating, talking quietly and happily between themselves. Max flittered between sitting with his parents and eating with May, so when there was a moment where Max headed off to find them, May slipped out of the festivities unnoticed.

The contest hall was beautiful to look at, and May wandered along next to it quietly, not sure where she should be looking. It was right next to the main beaches, pristine white and soft, so May took off her shoes and carried them in her hand, leaving little footprints behind her as she pottered along, looking around keenly. It was a pretty night, and warmer than she’d ever thought Johto could be, although Nurse Joy had said at one point that the temperature fluctuated between the different islands. There was a small cliff cutting into the beach up ahead, but it would be easy enough to walk around it.

“That’s enough for now,” she heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but it was lower and a little more pinched than she recognised. “You’re doing well with it, though.”

“Thanks.” That was a voice she definitely recognised. Suddenly nervous, May ducked in behind the cliff, not wanting to interrupt. “It’s not quite there yet, though.”

“We can work on it more tomorrow. It’s not an easy combination.” It didn’t take May long to figure out it was Drew with his father, and her heart swelled at the thought of them training together. She’d wondered, after seeing them at the pier, what their relationship might be like. It warmed her to think it was a close one. “You’re much better than I remember. You’ve come on a lot these past few years, particularly with Roserade.”

“She’s pretty tough.” There was a proud tinge to Drew’s voice, and May smothered a grin. 

“If you play your cards right, this could be it.” There was a similar pride in his father’s voice. “You could win.” There was the sound of movement, of sand crunching under footsteps. May wondered if they walked closer to one another or further apart. “You can’t get distracted, though. I’m glad you missed the ceremonies tonight, but you can’t let your guard down again.”

“I know,” Drew said darkly, as though frustrated at being patronised. 

“I mean it, Andrew.” May bit her lip. She’d never heard his full name like that. “You need to stay focused. I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Look,” Drew bit back hotly, “it isn’t a problem.” There was clearly tension growing between them, and May swallowed thickly. “I’m not distracted. I know exactly what I need to do, and I’ve been doing it for long enough without you breathing down my neck.”

“That was your choice,” his father replied frostily. “You made the choice to leave, to not tell me where you were going to go. Do you have any idea,” there was a disbelieving tone of incredulous laughter to his words, “how hard it is to figure out where some random coordinator is performing just from online contest streams?” Any hope May had about it being a good relationship crumbled away. “I wanted to help you.”

“Well, I didn’t want your help then, and I don’t want it now.” Drew’s voice was a little shaky and forced. “That’s not why I invited you here.” There was a moment’s pause. “I’m glad you’re here, Dad, but I don’t need you to tell me how to handle this. I don’t need you in my personal life like that.”

“You could have won last year,” his father continued, “but you lost because you got distracted.” It was with a shuddering wave of nausea that May realised they were talking about her. “Just remember that. I’m going back to my hotel room, you can do whatever you want.” There was a long, long silence, and May listened to footfall against grains of sand. She let out a long, slow breath, not realising she had been holding it. Hoping she could leave undetected, she began to walk back up the beach, retracing the footprints that she’d left. Confident she’d left unnoticed, she glanced over her shoulder. May could see him now; he’d moved forward to stand in the surf, staring up at the sky. Pausing, she let herself watch him for a moment. She thought maybe, for a moment, he might have looked back, but he was too far away to tell.

Nervously, she scurried away, aiming to get back to her dorm room.

-  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she ignored her phone buzzing next to her. May had already texted her parents to tell them she’d overeaten and wanted to go to bed. She didn’t quite have the heart yet to wash her face or get ready for bed, feeling heavy and weighed down to this one spot. So she sat quietly, hugging her knees to her chest and pouting against her kneecaps. The room felt colder than it had before and it was making her regret that last bowl of ice cream.

There was a light, almost timid knock at her door, making May freeze. She didn’t move, and the knock came again, a little more forcefully. May again remained still, not daring to even breathe.

“You left footprints,” the voice came through the door. “Let me in, May.”

“No!” May was surprised by how sad and petulant she sounded. “After everything you did for me this season, I’m not going to… distract you.”

“You aren’t a distraction, May. Please open the door.” There was something plain and tired about his words, and May’s resolve wavered. She stood, moving towards the door, but hesitated as her hand hovered over the door handle. “Don’t shut me out, May. We have to talk about this.” This forced her forwards, and she relented, pressing down the door handle and letting the barrier between them swing open, gulping as he came into view. Clearly, he’d intended to go to the ceremony. He was dressed too nicely to not have.

“You can come in, if…” she looked at the floor. “If you want.”

“I would like that.” Drew’s words were oddly formal, and May stepped to the side to let him walk in. He moved meekly, as though waiting to be scolded. “What did you hear?”

“I’m so sorry,” May gushed, her words stumbling out like a flood from a broken dam. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Drew sat on her bed, awkward, and he picked up the plush Swablu and turned it in his hands. “I was just, I was looking for you when I couldn’t find you at the ceremony, and then I heard you talking and I didn’t want to interrupt, and… then I realised you were talking about me, and it was awful, and I just…” her face felt hot, and her words petered out weakly. She screwed her eyes shut, mortified. “I couldn’t face you. It was too awful.”

“Are you offended?” Drew’s eyes flashed towards her, suddenly worried. “Awful in what way?”

“Awful as in the awful coincidence of me being there in that moment,” she explained hastily, her cheeks pink. “Not, you know, anything else. I just didn’t want to make anything worse.”

“I understand.” Drew nodded, at peace with that, and May let out a long breath. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, anyway. I’m sorry that my father said those things. He’s got a very particular perspective on things.” Shrugging, Drew placed the Swablu you down on May’s pillow. “But none of that concerns you and nor should it.”

“Am I really a distraction to you?” May’s voice was painfully sad. “I don’t want to be.”

“You’re not,” Drew told her firmly, looking up at her. May sat next to him, doubtful. “It was wrong of him to say you beat me in Kanto because I was distracted. It’s because you performed better than I did.” At this, May chanced a smile.

“Well,” she conceded, nudging her shoulder into his playfully, “there’s always that.” He snorted with a dry laugh.

“Don’t get used to it,” he reminded her smugly, and she rolled her eyes at him, pouting a little. “Anyway. I wouldn’t think anything about what he said. I ignore most of what he says and I invite you to do the same.”

“Noted,” May smiled, albeit unsurely. “What did you mean when you said he had a very particular perspective? I don’t follow.”

“Ah,” Drew looked reluctant, but gave May a slightly awkward grimace. “It’s not a nice story. Dad was a coordinator, but he had to quit before he could ever win a Festival.” May nodded, encouraging him to elaborate, and Drew shifted uncomfortably. “He, uh, he got my mother pregnant. She was a coordinator as well, and she stuck around for a couple of weeks after I was born before taking off and becoming a top coordinator. Dad stayed home with me,” Drew pursed his lips, “and became nothing.”

“Oh.” May didn’t say anything for a second, letting the story exist between them for a second. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise.”

“It’s fine. Or, well, I’m fine.” Drew gave her an oddly peaceful look. “He’s still a little hung up about it all I think. I never really forgave him for giving up the way he did, he could have gone back to contests countless times and he never did.” As he continued, he folded his arms over his chest. “It’s why I wanted to go into coordinating. I wanted to prove that she wasn’t better than us. And I didn’t want him involved in that; he’d already given up.”

“I understand.” May felt a little hollow as she nodded along. “But why does that make me a problem?” Drew stared at her for a moment, unblinkingly, and May remembered with a sudden chill the conversation she’d had with her mother earlier that day. “...Oh, I… um…”

“Draw your own conclusions if you will,” he scoffed, standing up. He faced away from her, but May could see that the back of his neck was burning red. “I’m going to bed. So should you, tomorrow will be your last chance to do some proper training.”

“Alright,” May mumbled, facing down. “But what do I do with these conclusions?” Drew hesitated.

“Do whatever you want, May,” Drew looked back at her again, his eyes a little wider and his lips a little tighter. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

“Okay.” May wasn’t even sure what she was talking about anymore, and it showed on her face. Drew’s eyes softened, and he sighed a little. He reached forward, looking like he might brush her cheek for a moment, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back rigidly, before walking away and reaching the door. He pulled it open, only to look back and see she hadn’t yet moved, still hunched over on the bed.

“May?” Her eyes shot up to him, focused and yet confused. “I just…” he paused, floundering, and there was colour in his cheeks. “I think you look pretty tonight.” There was a moment where he lifted his hand again but then dropped it back to his side, like he was looking for the right words. Then, he thought of them, and it made him smile. “I’m sorry for being a dweeb.”

“You can’t help being a dweeb,” May told him factually, her face slowly breaking into a grin. Drew gave her a weak grimace that she supposed was supposed to be a returning smile, and he shut the door behind him.

-

The first round of the Johto Grand Festival consisted of two stages. Everyone did their primary appeal, after which all but one hundred and twenty eight would be eliminated, and then a second appeals round would eliminate another half of that, leaving sixty four to go into the battle rounds. The first appeal was a solo, and then the second was a double appeal. The coordinators were back to their comfortable, usual clothes, wanting to be able to move around with their pokemon easily as they gave their appeals, and May could tell a lot of them were much more comfortable, herself included. She didn’t feel herself without her bandana. 

There were a lot of separate arenas - five, in fact, due to the mass amount of coordinators competing that day. Appeals usually lasted a couple of minutes, but with judging and marking each one, it would take a lot longer than one day for every single coordinator to perform without breaking it up across different stages. There was one judge at each stage, and all of their marks were moderated, so it was kept fairly equal. There were screens showing each of the arena’s performances in all of the waiting rooms, so May could see everyone’s performances, but the only person she knew on the same stage as her was Soledad.

Marina was up first out of the people she knew. She looked collected and calm, which May had expected, and she called out a Smoochum she called ‘Chumee’. It gave a very sweet performance, filled with sweet kisses and little shapes made from psychic attacks to make a cutesy shadow puppet show, in which Chumee was the star. The audience were enamoured, as were the judges, and she flew through with near top marks. Harley wasn’t long after, his Ariados creating a network of webs, layered to create fantastic lighting for Ariados to display it’s toxic attacks. His marks weren’t as high as Marina’s, but they were still awfully high, enough to make May nervous. There were a lot of competitors, enough to create a long break before anyone else she knew was up to perform on.

“Marina and Harley did well,” Soledad commented quietly, giving May a cautious glance. May hummed to herself, still fiddling with the Pokeball in her hands. “You seem preoccupied. I hope you’re ready.”

“Completely,” May assured her more boldly than Soledad had expected. “I’m very ready. It’s just that, um, this performance will be this Pokemon’s debut, so I’m really hoping it goes well. For her sake. You know?”

“A new Pokemon?” Soledad let out a low whistle, before smiling to herself. “I didn’t see that coming, I’ll be honest.” 

“Well, Drew always throws out a new Pokemon I’m not expecting at these Festivals,” May commented, a little sulkily. Soledad couldn’t help but laugh. “I wanted to be just as full of surprises as he is!”

“You’re not the only one who’s got an ace to play,” Soledad taunted, still grinning as she ruffled May’s bangs a little. “I’m up. Wish me luck!”

“I’m cheering for you!” May assured her friend, raising her hands in a sign of comradery and determination. “Good luck, Soledad!” Deftly, her friend disappeared, and May returned her attention to the screens. 

The announcer introduced Soledad as the previous winner of the Kanto Grand Festival, and the crowd went wild at the news a Top Coordinator was about to perform. May watched closely as Soledad let out a pokemon she’d never seen her use before; an Ampharos, which looked both sleek and furiously strong all at once. It reminded her of her mother’s, the one that lazily napped in their family greenhouse. Fully expecting to be blown away, May bit her lip, waiting to see Soledad dazzle the audience. She was right to expect it, as the light show that they gave was perfect to honour the reputation of the lighthouse pokemon, with glowing amber sparks and illuminating zap cannons that fizzled through the air and created static at Ampharos’ feet. May smiled, tilting her head. There was something about Soledad’s appeals that was so classic, so undeniably graceful and clean. She had a knack for it like no one else. Despite this, it wasn’t enough to keep her attention being drawn to a different screen.

Drew was being introduced on another stage, and he stood confidently with his fist outstretched. He was using Roserade, who gave a beautiful petal dance sequence, intertwined with a solar beam that illuminated the whole arena, the petals fracturing the light and making it shower down around them. They bowed together, neat and precise, and May couldn’t help but beam at the sight. He scored high - even higher than Marina, although she had missed Soledad’s scoring so she wasn’t sure if he’d beaten her. She made sure to tear herself away as Soledad remerged, congratulating her and gushing over her Ampharos.

“It really was amazing, Sol!” May gesticulated wildly as she spoke, bouncing on the spot, and Soledad grinned.

“Thanks! I’m really pleased, and I’m over the moon with the score. What did you think?” Soledad looked back up at the televisions, checking each of them frantically for their top score of the day, but they were starting up an interval and the screens were temporarily blank. “Damn.”

“I thought it was well deserved!” May could lie with the best of them when she needed to. “You missed Drew’s performance, by the way.”

“Oh!” Soledad’s face dropped; she’d really wanted to see it. “How did he do?”

“It was incredible, really.” May flushed a little as she spoke, smiling softly. “He got a twenty nine point seven.”

“The little rat beat me,” Soledad pouted slightly, not a hint of malice in her words. “Only point three away from a perfect score, too.”

“It was really beautiful,” May nodded, almost reverent, turning back to the screens. “Roserade looks like the one to beat, this time around.” There was a call for an interval, during which a few recaps of the day’s performances so far were shown. Marina, Harley and Soledad’s appeals were all shown as examples of coordinators to watch out for this festival. Then, an interview with Contesta was shown as he justified the top scorer of the day, Drew, and went frame by frame through the exemplary display. Soledad watched intently, nodding slowly as it played through, freezing on their bow. Drew and Roserade were always so perfectly in sync. They could just about see the proud smirk that was playing across Drew’s face as their appeal concluded. May and Soledad shared a look, knowing he was going to be unbearable.

“You’re up after the interval, right?” Solidad asked lightly, and May exhaled heavily, nodding. “Nurse Joy won’t know what hit her.” 

-

May stood quietly, feeling the eyes of the audience and the focus of the camera cling to her. The announcer was saying something that sounded vaguely like her name and her media given title, the Princess of Hoenn, but all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. 

“Azumarill,” she murmured, holding her pokeball to her lips, kissing it softly. “Azumarill,” she repeated, bending her knees and springing forward, twisting as she tossed the pokeball skyward; it shone out like a beam of light before her newest pokemon spiralled with her, landing neatly next to her. “Stage on!”

The crowd cheered, excited by the high movement entrance, and May threw her finger forward. “Use bubblebeam, and give it some spin!” Azumarill bounced up and balanced on her tail, allowing her to rotate with ease as she sent off a spiral of bubbles into the sky. They filled the air and covered the audience with slowly popping, colourful orbs, delighting the younger fans. “Follow it up with aqua tail!” May continued, and the tail that Azumarill balanced on began to swell with water, before pushing Azumarill up into the air in a jet of water, controlled entirely by the careful rotation of the flexible blue tail. “Aqua ring!” Azumarill surrounded herself in a watery veil, shimmering inside of the protective bubble she’d made herself, still hovering in the air. Nurse Joy was staring upwards, entranced by the height Azumarill had gotten herself to. “Let’s show them just how serious we are, and play rough!” As Azumarill’s orb of water began to descend, Azumarill sent the water around her flying out, throwing her arms up and spinning as she violently threw it away, showcasing her huge power. The audience was treated to a light shower from the bursting water as Azumarill fell to the ground, landing neatly with May and posing alongside her, waving to the crowds. She laughed, thrilled it had gone down well, and scooped Azumarill up to give her a big, enveloping hug. 

She was halfway back to the waiting room when her scoring was announced - a twenty eight point one, which she was more than happy with, although she’d dipped below Marina. But it was enough, and she was satisfied.

-

The results of the first set of appeals went by without much upset. Drew was at the top of the list, his Roserade securing him first position moving through to the second appeals round, with Marina chasing close behind and Solidad solidly securing third. There were a dozen more who’d beaten May, but she made the top twenty, and Harley dipped down somewhere around the thirties mark. No matter their standing, however, they were all comfortably through to the second stage of round one. May was a fan of leaving things down to the battle stages, so she didn’t feel disheartened by the gap between her and some of her rivals.

Now there were only one hundred and twenty eight left. With all five stages being used, there were only twenty five or twenty six performances on each stage, which meant it would only take a couple of hours to burn through the performances. The earlier appeals had taken them from first thing in the morning through to early afternoon, which meant there was plenty of time for the appeals to run straight on through to the evening.

The stages were swapped, so no one would have the same judge twice. May and Soledad were separated as Soledad moved on to be judged by Mr Contesta along with Harley, and May was placed with Mr Sukizo along with Drew and Marina, who’d had one of the other Nurse Joys before. 

Drew wasn’t in a talkative mood backstage, which May had anticipated. Despite this, she made a point of congratulating him on his incredible score, and he thanked her and had complimented her new Pokemon in turn, telling her she had made another good choice. So she sat with Marina, who was psyched to see she was having to work a lot harder than she was used to.

“When I competed in Johto last year, contests were still new here, and everyone just lay down and handed it to me because I had a bit of experience,” Marina explained to May, draining a takeaway cup of coffee as they watched the screens together. “This year, well, the competition is so much more intense. I mean, I lost in one of the contests! And I’m not top of the appeals! It’s very new.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your experience with us mere mortals,” May retorted sarcastically, and Marina giggled behind her hand, apologising.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that offensively, it was meant to be a compliment, really!” She continued. “Your Azumarill looked really great, by the way.”

“Thank you,” May acknowledged, giving the girl a warm smile. “Your Smoochum is really cute.”

“Thanks! Chumee is one of my first pokemon,” Marina explained, folding her hands behind her back. “Are you going to use Azumarill in the battle rounds?”

“I’m not sure,” May said honestly, frowning at her interwoven hands. “I have a few pairs lined up in my head that I’m excited to use, but I haven’t decided when and who each of them are going against, except a couple.”

“Oh?” Marina’s smile widened. “Maybe I could help. What are you planning so far?”

“Well, if I end up going against Drew,” May suddenly became haughty, “I know exactly who I’m using to take him down.” Marina raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “Then Soledad, I’m not so sure, I feel like…” her head tilted to the side, thoughtful, “there are Pokemon I have that really deserve the chance to take her on and battle her. I’m wondering about bringing my Venusaur over, and having my Munchlax challenge her again.”

“A Venusaur?” Marina paused, unsure. “Sounds like a pretty heavy set Pokemon to be used in a contest setting. Wouldn’t it be hard to show off your Venusaur if it’s so bulky like that?” May sunk into her chair, unsure how to respond. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard someone say Venusaur wouldn’t be suited to contests now she was fully evolved. “Why do you want to use Munchlax?”

“Well, Munchlax was who I used against Soledad last year. I know he’d really appreciate the chance to prove himself.” May shrugged, looking at the table. Marina tsked under her breath.

“You’re approaching this too sentimentally,” Marina chastised cooly. May shifted her weight slightly, listening but feeling oddly scolded. “Have you got anyone in mind for me?”

“Maybe,” May replied, her voice a little tight. “I’m not giving you any spoilers, though!” She tried to soften her voice and move on from the odd little rock of doubt that had planted itself in her stomach. Marina shook her head, smiling sweetly, and she giggled behind her hand.

“I expect no less!” Marina tittered a laugh. “I’m just looking forward to seeing what you come up with!” A stage call came through, and May tensed, listening carefully for her name. She heard it. “Looks like you’re up. I’ll save your seat for you!”

“Right.” May gave Marina a firm look, remembering her promise at Blackthorn. “Tell me what you think when I’m done.”

“Will do!” Marina smiled, but as soon as May had turned away it folded away slightly, and it turned into a nervous glance. May hadn’t noticed, and continued on her way towards the stage, passing Drew wordlessly as she did. He followed her with his eyes, watching as she sprinted forward, a pokeball in either hand. He turned his attention to the screen, waiting quietly as the announcement began.

“And here she is again, the Princess of Petalburg - it’s May Maple!”

“Beautifly!” May pressed two pokeballs next to her face, as though snuggling them, “Bellossom! Stage on!” She threw the balls high with a flourish, and the two objectively beautiful Pokemon emerged onto the stage in a flash of white light. Drew paused, surprised to see a second new Pokemon. 

Watching critically, Drew tried to suppress a smile. Bellossom’s Petal Dance created a blast of soft, pastel pink foliage in the air, which was then picked up and carried to the rafters by a fluttering Silver Wind, creating a shimmering pink downpour of fragmented flowers, drifting down into the crowds. Members of the audience were leaning forwards in their seats, trying to catch them in their palms as mementos. May was curtsying with her Pokemon in the centre of the stage, her smile too bubbly and wide to be professional. 

It was like a take on their early battles, Drew thought dryly, of where they had started. His Roselia would use Petal Dance, her Beautifly would use Silver Wind, and then they would take on each other’s signatures and try to outdo one another. It was how he’d been inspired to catch Masquerain, and how she’d raised her Bulbasaur, and now her Bellossom. They’d always inspired new ideas in each other.

It was her better performance of the two, Drew decided, although part of him wondered if it was a technically better performance or if he was simply biased. Quietly, he was aware that anyone who knew of their ongoing rivalry and friendship would place that appeal as much with him as they did her.

Her marks were high again, just brushing under the twenty nine mark, and he nodded, more to himself than anything else. Partially, he was glad to see the appeal really was stronger and it wasn’t just his own sway. May was exhilarated as she came back through, swinging Bellossom in her arms with Beautifly fluttering around them, laughing giddily and breathily as she twirled on one foot. There was a lightness to her movements that made Drew look away eventually, for the same reasons he’d walked away from her in the corridor in Blackthorn. She looked towards him, and hovered, uncertain.

“What did you think?” She asked lightly, and he knew his ears were burning again and giving him away, because she was smiling shyly and her own cheeks were pink. Conceding, he smiled, nodding.

“I can only wonder where you came up with such a wonderful appeal idea,” he teased, and she flushed brighter.

“Well…” she squirmed for a moment, looking away. “You… you were a big help to me this season and I think it’s only right that my appeal reflects that.” Bellossom looked up at him from her arms, chirping happily, and he petted her head fondly.

“Bellossom is very sweet,” he praised, much to the small pokemon’s delight. “Ilex Forest?”

“Yeah, I won the sun stone at National Park. I planned it all out after I got back from Sinnoh. I went to Mt Mortar and caught a Marill, too, and she evolved into Azumarill.” May beamed, very proud, and Drew nodded. She had every right to be. “Whirl Islands is all about water, so I wanted one appeal to use that, and then the other… well…” she paused, shrugging. “You figured it out already.”

“You actually thought that far ahead,” Drew raised his brow, before looking down, hiding a smile. “You’re no rookie anymore, huh.”

“Guess not.” May bit her lip, also looking away. There was an adrenaline in her, with her performances complete, and she wanted to use it. “Can… we talk at some point? About last night? Not right now, obviously, you’re going to perform at some point, just…”

“Let’s raincheck for now.” Drew swallowed, not really sure he was prepared for the conversation they would have. “I need to focus on the festival, and so do you.”

“You’re right.” May chastised herself under her breath. “You’re right. I’m, er, sorry. I’m gonna go grab a drink, do you want anything?”

“I’ve got a bottle of water in my bag, but thanks.” Placatingly, he smiled at her, and she scurried away with a nervous grin, chatting away to her Pokemon as she went. 

Harley’s performance came on screen - he was using his Wigglytuff and a Sneasel, a new addition to his team. They were bouncing off each other and creating powerful, clashing combinations that were risky, but pulled off a strangely pleasing, discordant performance. Solidad wasn’t long after, with her Pidgeot and Butterfree circling each other, Pidgeot’s physical attacks cutting through Butterfree’s special moves, another slightly jarring appeal that worked, fluttering through the air in a powerful aerial display. Marina was silent, a little way away, observing. She looked irked, and had done since May’s appeal. Drew noted it, logging it as new information, and turned back to the screens quietly.

-

“Well, that was exhilarating to watch!” Caroline’s enthusiasm was genuine. She spooned a mouthful of soup to her lips and drank it quickly. “I’ve always loved watching contests, but I think yours are my favourites! It’s nice that all of your friends got through too!”

“You have some talented rivals,” Norman observed plainly, tearing some bread with his teeth. They were earring in a small, upscale restaurant near the hall to celebrate May’s high seeding position for the battle rounds, much higher than she’d anticipated after the first appeal left her in the twenties. She smiled, nibbling at her salad demurely. It was only the starting course, and she was saving herself for the three desserts she had been promised.

“Drew was scary good,” Max commented darkly. “More so than usual. You’ll have to watch out for him this year, May.”

“I have to watch out for Drew every year,” May scoffed, dismissive. “It’s fine. Just because he came first in the appeals, doesn’t mean he’ll win. I can still kick his ass.”

“How crass,” Caroline wrinkled her nose, trying not to giggle. “You know, that second appeal with his Houndoom and Absol was simply breathtaking!” There was a bubble of excitement in her eyes that made her look as though she was floating. “It was so clever to have those dark type Pokemon play off each other like that!”

“In case it wasn’t obvious,” Norman drawled, giving his wife a patient but slightly tired look, “your mother has always been a fan of Contest appeals.” Max tittered a laugh, and May smiled at her mother fondly.

“I’m sorry,” Caroline laughed awkwardly. “I don’t mean to go on. It really was something special to watch!”

“I’d never seen his Houndoom before,” May admitted, quietly agreeing. “I wondered who his new Pokemon for this festival would be. He’s always got a surprise waiting.” She pushed her salad around on her plate a little, too thoughtful to eat.

“Who was that girl, Marina?” Norman continued, oddly analytic. “She had a Bayleef and Arcanine. They looked well trained.”

“Marina’s super strong, but really nice,” May filled in the gaps, smiling a little at the thought of her new friend. “I only met her at my last contest this season, but she’s a real sweetheart.” Brighter now, she took a sip from her water and then returned to clearing her plate. “She definitely deserves that number two seed.”

“Enough about everyone else though,” Caroline fussed, reaching across to touch her daughter’s cheek. May beamed. “You, in particular, were brilliant.”

“That Azumaril can really jump,” Norman agreed, pointing at May with his fork to hold her attention. “That could come in handy in a battle scenario, you know. Never be afraid to try a different angle if you’re getting stuck against a defensive wall.”

“That appeal with Beautifly and Bellossom looked familiar,” Max said slowly and deliberately, flexing his eyebrows at May as he took a long sip of his iced tea. May stared at him, silently, holding his eye contact and daring him to say something he’d regret. Gently, Max replaced his glass on the table, where it sat with a small thud. “But I must have been seeing things.”

“Must be,” May replied through gritted teeth.

“I thought it was very pretty!” Caroline chirped, oblivious. Norman smiled.

-

The next few days were full of battles. Drew and Marina, as the first and second seed, were as far apart on the battle map as they could possibly be, Drew in group one and Marina in group four. May and Solidad, seeds six and three, respectively, were both in group three, and Harley joined Drew in group one as seed twenty five. When everyone blitzed through their first round match with ease, she quickly realised if they all kept winning, she’d have to eventually battle Solidad, and then Marina, and then either Drew or Harley in the final, depending on which of them beat the other, and quietly hoped that some of her rivals got knocked out by people who weren’t her. Not out of spite, but out of fear. She knew individually they were some of the strongest competitors in this competition, all for very different reasons with different styles, and she knew she’d struggle to overcome them all.

It became harder to think of battling them when they all seemed to be getting on so well. Ignoring the permanent state of mutual dislike between Harley and Drew, they all seemed to fit nicely together as a little group of five. May found Harley’s company far more tolerable than it had been in the past. He’d told her offhandedly that he was bored of messing with her contests, and his motivation now was to beat her fair and square and prove he was a better coordinator all along. This would be more satisfying. May could appreciate that, and with the animosity behind them, they found a similar disposition to goofy extroverted behaviour made for excellent company. 

May was also feeling much closer to Marina, who seemed to be taking on the role of a mentor to her, commentating the battles with her and listening to May’s thoughts and strategies carefully. She’d give moments of advice that pointed May in a more focused direction with how she planned to utilise her Pokemon on the stage. They would often get coffee between watching matches together. When she wasn’t with Marina, she would be with her parents, watching alongside them. However, if the upcoming battle wasn’t one that interested them, if it was between competitors May wouldn’t likely face, or if May was busy with her rivals, her family would often go and explore other parts of the island. Norman was keeping Max busy and focused on his own training for the upcoming League challenge in Hoenn. 

Other than occasionally alongside the group of five, watching battles together backstage, May saw relatively little of Drew. He was spending most of his time doing last minute training by the cliff faces, or he’d be with his father, who’s prominent presence was beginning to frustrate May.

May had just won the last battle she had before the Quarterfinals. Her Delcatty and Glaceon pulled off some stunning combinations that had saved her in the last minute. It had been a little grueling, but they’d fought their way through, and by the skin of their teeth they progressed to the next round.

Her battle ended as Soledad’s began. Soledad clearly wasn’t in the mood to mess around, determined to force her way through the competition as quickly as possible, as Lapras’s Sheer Cold made for a decisive battle finisher within the first minute of the match. It crept along the pitch floor ominously, freezing the stage in icy crystals, before causing the Pokemon she faced to shiver and collapse suddenly. 

May hardened herself. Part of her had been looking forward to this match, but another had been dreading it. As much as May admired Soledad, she had been the root of the insecurities that had plagued her this season, the catalyst that had disarmed her and knocked her back. The idea of losing to her again was unbearable, but the idea of beating her while battling in a way that felt unnatural somehow felt worse.

With that in mind, May promptly made her way to the video phones and had a pair of Pokemon transferred to her.

Harley and Drew had their quarterfinals match up first. May’s family were in the arena, watching, but May opted to watch in the waiting room with Soledad and Marina. As much as her family had proven themselves oddly intune with the dynamics of her respective rivalries, they didn’t understand the intricacies and the nuance of the relationship between Harley and Drew the way Soledad did. It helped that May was always keen to hear Marina’s commentary on battles. It was always astute and worth hearing.

The body language between Drew and Harley bordered on frightening. They stood opposite one another, their eyes locked in a competitive flare. Soledad commented offhandedly that she remembered it was the same when they’d battled in Ecruteak, and May replied quietly that she’d never seen them battle before.

-

The timer began. Drew sent out his new Houndoom alongside his Masquerain. Harley sent out Cacturne and his new Sneasel. Within seconds, it was clear that Harley was at a severe disadvantage, purely by the disparity in the level of their Pokemon. While Masquerain distracted Harley’s Pokemon with flutterings of Silver Wind and Bubblebeam, not enough to cause real harm but enough to keep Harley on his toes, Houndoom was in a deep, meditative state, staring at his opponents with a watchful eye. A dark glow seemed to shine across the intimidating Pokemon’s coat. Marina commented quietly that he was using nasty plot, boosting Houndoom’s power with special attacking moves. May bit her lip, waiting to see what he would do with it.

It happened quickly. Taking the stance that May recognised as the one he took when bored, Drew called out for a flamethrower on Cacturne that knocked it out quickly. Harley was livid, and pointedly sent forward Sneasel, his lip curled.

“Assist,” he called to the Sneasel, his voice curt. May sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide, just as Drew’s did the same.

Sneasel launched forwards for a moment, before sending out a heavy, sticky web that May decided must have come from Ariados. Drew looked momentarily baffled, before his face warped into something akin to fury. The web tangled around Masquerain’s wings, stopping him from flying, and he rested against the floor heavily, looking pained.

Harley was ready to follow up, chasing down Houndoom with a glowing claw, ready to strike with slash. Drew wasn’t going to allow it, though, and he called for Houndoom to stand over Masquerain and prepare another flamethrower. In the same moment, Masquerain started to charge up a bubblebeam. The two attacks melded in the air, the telltale orange sparks of May’s own signature fusion attack glittering in the air as the powerful blast collided with Sneasel and sent it flying.

A moment of silence fell backstage. Both of Harley’s Pokemon were unconscious and something unspoken was being traded between the two competitors. A challenge issued, a narrowed glare getting tighter, a shift in body language denoting total and utter hatred. They met in the middle of the pitch, where customarily, coordinators would shake hands. Instead, they faced off, eye to eye, trading spite.

“I think the best part of this is,” Drew’s voice echoed in the backstage speakers, “that I didn’t trick, or deceive you, or manipulate you in any way in order to win. I was simply much better than you are.”

“Well look at you, boyfriend,” Harley leant forwards a little to put his face right next to Drew’s. “Bit of a delayed reaction, don’t we think?”

“Nah,” Drew smirked, unfazed. “I think it’s perfect timing. Excuse me, I have a festival to win.” He turned on his heel, starting to head backstage, and Harley seethed after him, his jaw tight. 

“This isn’t over, plant pot!” He shouted after the departing coordinator. Drew lifted a hand in a mock wave, not bothering to turn around and see Harley tugging at his hair in frustration. 

Soledad turned to May, ready to say something reassuring, but saw her eyes were blank with confusion. May looked to Soledad with a lost shrug, and Soledad sighed.

“What happened out there?” May asked quietly, confused. Soledad offered her a wry smile.

“If you haven’t figured out those two by now,” Soledad said solemnly, “it's possible you never will.”

-

Drew was a little surprised that, while sat on a bench in the backstage room, his thoughts were interrupted by none other than Max Maple. The fifteen year old practically bounded into the seat next to him, greeting him cheerfully.

“Hiya Drew!” Max chirped, grinning at him conspiratorially. “Security here is pretty lax, huh?”

“Apparently so,” Drew replied slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“Well, last time May faced Soledad, she had a bit of a meltdown in the corridor coming out.” Max was far too nonchalant on the subject, but Drew didn’t care to press. “So, if she loses I want to be here, just in case. If she wins though?” Max grinned hopefully. “I definitely want to be here.”

“I guess that means you’re… here then,” Drew conceded, a little awkward.

“Yep!” Max was either completely oblivious to Drew’s discomfort, or he simply didn’t care. Regardless, he settled himself down happily to watch the penultimate quarter final match. May looked nervous, but grounded, as she stared down the coordinator on the other side of the pitch. She was clearly trying very hard to forget that they were also good friends. As the two competitors called out their Pokemon, Drew winced. 

Soledad had called on Slowking and Ampharos, both high leveled and clearly well trained. May called out Munchlax and Venusaur, and Drew got a sudden, overwhelming feeling she’d not learnt a single thing since Kanto. 

“Venusaur!” Max cried, awed. He clearly didn’t share Drew’s concern. Oddly reassured by this, Drew looked to the younger boy curiously. “I didn’t realise Bulbasaur had evolved so much!”

“Her Squirtle is also now a Wartortle,” Drew filled in helpfully. “I’m sure you’ve seen Delcatty and Glaceon already.” Max nodded, excitable over his sister’s progress.

The battle started quickly. May immediately opened with charging a double solar beam. Ampharos deflected this by shooting off Zap Cannons that took a few attempts to block the beams, a little messy due to the low accuracy of the move. May lost points for the dud move, but so did Soledad.

It turned into a painful battle to watch, more uncomfortable for Drew than he had felt when watching them war in Kanto. It still seemed as though Soledad had the upper hand. May’s renewed, overtly and thoughtlessly offensive strategy was back in full force, and it was letting her down. Soledad seemed just as disappointed as Drew felt, and a crackly conversation could be heard through the speakers.

“I thought you were better than this, May!” Soledad called across the pitch accusingly. May paled, her lip trembling. “You know better!”

“If I can’t win with the strategy that comes naturally to me, I haven’t really won!” May declared firmly, clenching her fist to ground herself. “Munchlax should get the chance to take you down, and Venusaur is still the perfect contest Pokemon! They deserve this win just as much as I do, because after all this time, it’s not about what strategy will make me win,” her voice hardened, and she looked like she might cry, “it’s about winning with the Pokemon that got me here!”

“Admirable,” Soledad gave a short laugh, as though she should have expected this. “But ethics don’t win trophies, May.” 

Max was watching his sister with bright, shining eyes, like she was the perfect heroine. Drew suppressed a smile. She never failed to surprise him, but by this point, he was annoyed with himself for not expecting it.

The battle raged on; May looked like she might have pulled back a little ground. Benusaur landed some sinfully tricky toxic attacks that caught Soledad off guard, and Munchlax landed a particularly tough focus punch while Ampharos had been preoccupied. The points were looking as though they were evening out, and Max was becoming jittery and excited next to him. Ordinarily, this would have annoyed Drew, except that he was just as on the edge of his seat as his unwelcome companion was. Both were drawn to the upset that would be May overcoming Soledad with the same strategy that had foiled her the first time around.

“My sister is pretty damn cool, huh?” Max bragged happily, jabbing Drew in the ribs pointedly. He didn’t reply, but Drew’s quiet smirk told Max that he agreed wholeheartedly. Another well placed Focus Punch. A surprise reveal of Frenzy Plant. A final double solar beam that Soledad didn’t have the accuracy to block.

The timer ended. May had beaten out Soledad with sheer force, brute strength, determination and an unwavering belief in her Pokemon. Drew could hardly believe his eyes.

-

Max and Caroline sat in front of them, while May and Norman sat in the tow behind Quietly, together, they watched Drew’s semi final match against a coordinator May had never noticed before, but should have. He was a tough competitor, with a Quagsire and Umbreon who had been clever and tricky. Even still, nothing seemed enough to halt Drew this tournament, and Roserade and Butterfree were making steady progress in dismantling their defenses. May recalled being beaten by that very combination of Pokemon the last time they had battled.

“He’s really good, isn’t he?” Norman’s eyes were narrowed, like he was determined to find something to critique, but was struggling. “When your mother first mentioned him to me, I really wanted to dislike him. But I must admit, his focus is admirable.”

“Ever since you’ve gotten here you’ve all been more interested in Drew than in me,” May complained hotly, although distractedly. She was watching the way Roserade’s Magical Leaf was causing trouble for that Quagsire. Soon, she was cheering. Butterfree’s psychic had made for a witty combination. As the mood settled, Norman looked at her, a little bemused.

“I’m just trying to keep up to date with you,” Norman admitted tersely, his arms folded over his chest. “I’m not sure what commentary you’re looking for that you wouldn’t rather hear from one of your rivals.”

“My rivals are my best source of improving myself in all this,” May told her father factually, unfazed by his admission. “I mean, you must know that. You must have had rivals that pushed you and helped you figure out what your priorities were.”

This seemed to bring Norman to pause, quiet for a moment, and then he nodded. “Yes, I suppose I have.” They kept watching. Quagsire had fallen, but Umbreon still lurked, determined to make up for his fallen companion. Max seemed particularly enthused by this, admiring the Eeveelution. “I don’t know much about coordinating May. I don’t know what I can offer you, here.”

May looked at him unsurely, her chest suddenly tight. “I just…” she floundered, not sure how much she could say without getting upset. “When I left home, I didn’t really like Pokemon that much, you knew that. Honestly, I thought if I went travelling, and, well, got out. Maybe you’d stop shoving all this down my throat.” May trailed off, uncomfortable. “I still have that stupid badge case you gave me.” Norman watched her, surprised and taken back by how open her admission was. She continued. “Before I got on board with contests, and Pokemon, honestly I always felt like you were disappointed in who I was, and what I was turning out to be. Sure, I never became a great trainer like you wanted, but… I got great at something.” May flashed him a reserved, apprehensive smile, and Norman nodded slowly. “I just wanted you to be proud of that, instead.”

“I was proud of you long before you left on your journey.” Norman said it softly, but May didn’t register it, not really believing him. Instead, she shook her head to stop him, and smiled at him sweetly.

“Thanks,” she said, not meaning it. May turned back to the match. Norman watched her for a second longer, quiet and unsure, but then relented. They dropped the conversation between them like it was made of lead, and neither were strong enough to carry it yet.

-

May’s own semi final match had finally arrived, and the thought of facing Drew in the finals left her in a nervous sweat. Before she could allow herself to think about that, she knew Marina deserved all of her attention. It would be anything but an easy battle. Glaceon had been eager to take on their new rival again, and May had been looking forward to pairing her with Delcatty again, her two, quadruped cat Pokemon poised together. Marina sent out her Smoochum, Chumee, and her Arcanine, Archy. May was painfully aware they were the highest level Pokemon she’d ever faced.

Stubborn, May dug her heels into the ground, and called her first move.

The battle was immediately intense, even more so than their first. May found that every combination she tried to pull through, Marina blocked with a wide, anticipating smirk. It was becoming a problem for her points. After what felt like a full minute of Marina sizing up May’s new combinations, Marina switched tactics drastically, and combinations of Smoochum’s Ice Beam and Arcanine’s Fire Spin were catching May off guard. Glaceon was hit, critically, and Delcatty was only given a split second to dodge. May felt lucky that Delcatty was as fast as she was. May glanced up at Marina, hoping to find some friendly reassurance that the tension that took place was the result of rivals at war on the battlefield, and nothing that would carry forwards in their friendship. Instead, all she found was a stern, fixed frown that threw May’s confidence.

That’s not a friend.

May had learned the hard way through her rivalry with Harley that she was naturally naive, and it was no secret that she was open with her friends. As another of May’s combinations were blocked, she winced, realising she’d told Marina so much about her battle plans and her strategies, it would be so much easier for her to take control of the battle now. For Marina to have burrowed in close, to have soaked up information on her battling style and to throw it against her like this was jarring and more hurtful than she had time to process.

She would deal with it later.

Marina threw out another fire and ice combination, and with a shudder, May remembered their first battle in Blackthorn. She was using the very same moves back at them.

“You seemed to miss the passive aggression in Drew and Harley’s match,” Marina gave an almost purring smile. “But I was hoping mine might be more apparent.”

“Delcatty,” May cut her off, not wanting to hear it. Her heart was pounding, her head ached, and she wanted to cry. “Heal bell, for both you and Glaceon. Now.” There was a hard, bitter tone to her voice that her Pokemon were startled by, but Delcatty jumped to attention, following commands without question. “I need you both running. I need you both too fast for her to lock in on you.” It was something she’d never tried before, but desperately, she knew that the only way she could overcome Marina now was by throwing out new strategies and seeing what stuck.

“Have you forgotten how fast my baby is?” Marina laughed tauntingly, her fist tight. “Archy, use extreme speed on that Delcatty!”

“Delcatty, counter with sucker punch!” May was getting a little desperate, and it showed, but Delcatty landed her hit and Archy was momentarily knocked back. It gave May a moment to think, and she took in a long, slow breath. 

-

“Marina got under her skin,” Drew commented darkly. He turned to Soledad with a slightly pained expression. When they’d first sat down, he’d been a little irritated that she’d chosen seats directly in front of May’s family, but now the heat of the battle had consumed them all he didn’t mind so much. He’d found Norman’s commentary interesting to eavesdrop on. Soledad nodded slightly, looking sad.

“This could end badly,” Soledad sniffed, leaning back in her seat. “Marina is probably the strongest battler here, and she knows how May functions in a contest by now. This is a pride match for her.” Soledad clicked her tongue under the roof of her mouth. “You’ll have to watch out for her in the finals.”

“Don’t count my sister out just yet!” Max interrupted them, sticking his face in between the two coordinators with a sulk. Soledad recoiled a little, surprised, and Drew shook his head slowly. “May can do this! She just has to change the momentum of the battle in her favour!”

“Max, don’t be rude,” Caroline chastised quietly, grabbing the back of her son’s jacket and using it to pull him back into his seat. 

“No, I’m with Max on this one,” Drew folded his arms around the back of his head, watching the match unfold with interest. “You didn’t think she’d win in Blackthorn either, remember? Give her a minute before you call the judges in.”

“Why aren’t I surprised?” Soledad gave Drew an appraising, teasing smile, and he glared back. “We’ll see how it unfolds. This strategy of hers is new though, I’ve never seen her try to use speed like this.”

“It’ll be hard to pull off with an Arcanine on the field.” Drew frowned, thoughtful. “If she can clear out Archy, she’ll have a shot of pulling it off. It’s whether or not either of her Pokemon get the chance to hit it hard eno…” He was promptly interrupted.

“There!” Norman suddenly stood, pointing to his daughter with a burst of energy. “There, Carrie, did you see it?”

“Yes,” Caroline’s eyes were wide, and she stood herself. “I see it.” Immediately, Max leant forwards again to get a better look at his sister. Soledad and Drew looked closer as well, unsure what her parents had seen. Nothing much had changed though. May was still spooked, calling commands quickly and quietly, her fist shaking next to her chest as she navigated the field. 

“What are you talking about?” Max complained loudly. Norman squeezed his shoulder, and grinned.

“Don’t count May out just yet,” he informed his son with a smug, proud grin. “I’ve been on the receiving end of that look she’s got in her eye more than anyone else in the world, I’d bet.”

“What look is that?” Soledad turned over her shoulder, interested. Norman grinned, victorious, as though she’d already won.

“May is furious.” Norman said cheerfully. “Marina doesn’t stand a chance.”

-

“You know what I love about this?” Marina catcalled. Delcatty tucked and rolled to avoid a flamethrower from Archy. “It’s how well the seeding worked out for me. First, I get to beat you, and prove your little victory in Blackthorn was a fluke!” May scowled, calling for Glaceon to disrupt the Smoochum’s psychic attack with a shadow ball. “And then, I get to take on Drew in the finals, and show I deserved to be the number one seed!”

“Shut up!” May hissed, her hands to her temple. The adrenaline from the battle, the fear of her Pokemon getting hurt, her devastation at being manipulated, all flooded her in a muddling ache. With an aching chest, she called for another Heal Bell.

“You’re going to lose, May!” Marina taunted in a harsh voice. “And then your dweeb boyfriend is next!”

“Hey!” May suddenly felt violated, and her head cleared. “Only I get to call him a dweeb!” Something about this snapped her focus, her confusion, her fear, her hurt, melting together in a pot of blind rage. “Delcatty!” Her voice was clear and high. “Keep running. Glaceon, shut her up with Iron Tail on that Smoochum!”

Marina’s smile split her face in an ugly grin. “Chumee, slow her down with Psychic!” Smoochum’s eyes glowed an ethereal blue, and the attack manifested in a bold blue wave that flew out towards Glaceon as she approached.

“Redirect your attack!” May wasn’t here to be derailed. “Mirror Coat that Psychic to Arcanine, into an Iron Tail on Smoochum!” As Delcatty dodged under Arcanine’s legs deftly, Glaceon began to slow that same liquidy silver she was becoming so used to. Without hesitation, Glaceon leapt into the blue wave, took it, and threw it straight at Arcanine with a biting cry. The attack hit, and then Glaceon bounded back up, her tail glowing with the strength of a metal beam, and she slugged it into Smoochum’s side, sending her flying across the room.

“Chumee!” Marina cried, concern dripping from her like sweat.

“Delcatty, echoed voice!” May continued, still pressing on hard. Her fist was clenched so tightly, her fingernails were starting to dig painfully into her palm and split the skin there. Delcatty pounced forwards, crying out directly into Arcanine’s ears, and he howled in a confused pain. In another battle, May might have grinned, bit her lips stayed thinned and her focus tight.

“Archy!” Marina gritted her teeth. “Come back with your best flamethrower, fill the whole field with fire!”

“Keep moving!” May called to her Pokemon fiercely, and they followed her word. Delcatty danced between bursts of fire, and Glaceon wove under embers as they rained down around them. Marina squeaked in disbelief, but looked to Smoochum, who had managed to drag herself back to the field, bedraggled. 

“Chumee,” Marina wasn’t done, “hit that Delcatty with your ice beam!”

“Glaceon, deflect it with shadow ball!” May called back. The light blue frosty beam was weakened by the heat of the fire burning across the stage, and Shadow Ball disintegrated the rest. The purple, quivering orb shattered the icy path it followed and landed right in Chumee’s face, knocking her unconscious. 

“No!” Tears bubbled in Marina’s eyes. “No, you can’t!”

“Delcatty, Glaceon!” May called, her breath ragged. “Double Slap and Iron Tail, take out that Arcanine for good!”

The speed the two Pokemon had been running at all match gave them momentum. The attacks hit simultaneously, and Arcanine fell, crashing to the ground as the fire dissipated around them. A buzzer went off, Marina’s Pokemon were declared unfit to continue battling, and there was still twenty seconds on the clock.

The two coordinators stared at one another, waiting for someone to change their minds, when May’s knees buckled and she fell to the floor of the pitch. She landed on her knees and her palms, taking in deep, calming breaths, while Delcatty and Glaceon rushed to their trainer’s side. The three propped themselves up from the ground, panting together, as May began to reach out towards the two feline Pokemon and gather them in her lap.

“You did it,” she breathed into their fur, trying not to cry. “You did so good. I’m so thankful. You did so good. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” As she pulled her hands back, she saw a small patch of red glistening from Glaceon’s fur where her hand had rested, and she found the cuts that her nails had embedded into her palms. She was bleeding.

Sweetly, Delcatty pressed her nose into her trainer’s hand, mewling in concern, but May shook her head.

“You two deserve the best rest ever,” she told them in a heavy voice. “Thank you, guys. I love you.” 

-

The backstage room was empty when May arrived, but she figured there was no one left to wait. Drew was the only other competitor in the competition. The last battle was to take place tomorrow, so he imagined after the battle he went right off to train, to prepare for their showdown. He’d have something up his sleeve for her, and she had to be ready for him, too. 

Taking a moment, she sat on one of the benches, looking down at her hands. The cuts were small and shallow, but painful. The screens overhead was showing recaps and highlights of both her appeals and battles but also Drew’s, and their journey through this Grand Festival so far. It felt incomplete, May thought, without showing their battles in Hoenn, or their battles in Kanto. There was so much more to them than this tournament, so many moments of growth that this montage didn’t serve.

She looked at her hands again, not sure how to address the minor wounds she’d sustained. Dully, she realised she had made it to the final. She’d never been in a final match before. There was this numbing, painful closeness to the end that left her aching, and it was almost with relief that she knew Drew would be her competitor. If she made it this far without battling him at some point, she knew it wouldn’t have really counted as a victory in her head. It wouldn’t have been real.

“Hello.” A crisp voice interrupted her thoughts. It was a clear, crisp tone, and May froze at the sound, short circuiting in her mind. Turning quickly, she saw the last person she’d expected to come visit her now. “I thought I might come and introduce myself.” Drew’s father stood, taller than she’d expected, hovering in the doorway with an odd lack of purpose. May pursed her lips, unsure.

“Hello,” she replied evenly, awkwardly. “I’m May.”

“Hello, May,” he returned politely, nodding his head in a semblance of polite manners. “I’m Matthew Hayden. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And, um, and the same to you.” May began to stand, feeling awkward sat with her back turned to him. Matthew’s eyes flickered to her palms, noticing the cuts there, and his expression changed.

“How did you…?” He nodded to her small cuts by means of explaining his own question. May looked at her hands, and huffed.

“I clenched my hands too tight during the battle,” May said quietly. “My nails must have cut my hands.” Matthew’s expression morphed into exasperated disbelief for a moment, leaving May with the vivid thought that it looked just like Drew’s impatience. 

“Didn’t you notice?” Matthew asked, as though he didn’t believe her. May looked at her hands again and then pursed her lips together.

“I think I was a little preoccupied.” May’s explanation clearly didn’t do much to assuage his disbelief. Matthew reached into his pockets and took out a small pack of tissues, plucking a few of them free from the plastic wrapper.

“Here,” he offered awkwardly, passing them to her. May pressed them over the cuts and wrapped her fingers around them to keep them in place on each palm, feeling them soaking up the coppery liquid from her skin. “Maybe that can tide you over until you get them wrapped properly.”

“Thank you,” May replied, a little surprised. Matthew looked uncomfortable, looking around the room wearily. “Why did you come here?”

“I was looking for Andrew,” Matthew explained curtly. “I thought he might come here to meet you after your match.”

“Oh,” May said plainly. “I imagine he’s gone to train, by now.” Matthew looked surprised at this, but then nodded. 

“Perhaps.” He checked his watch. “I should go find him.”

“Good luck with that.” May responded politely, not sure what else to say. Matthew gave her a long, lingering look. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes,” Matthew dismissed, shoving a hand into his pocket and leaning back slightly in his posture. May blinked. It was like looking into the future. “Congratulations on your victory.” He turned on his heel and walked away, and May watched him leave, noting the similarity in posture, the way his hair was smoothed back over his ears and fell to the midsection of his neck, the way he sloped slightly in his footfall.

“Weird,” May mumbled to herself, confused. Looking at her hands again, she decided she’d try to track down a Nurse Joy and see if they had any plasters.

-

“Hey.” Drew turned at the sound, unsurprised to see her, but surprised that she was alone. There were minutes left before they were due to make their way out onto the pitch, and he would have thought she’d spend that time being talked up by her family. Instead, she appeared next to him, her bandana tightly in place and her eyes bright and shining. He smiled. “Got any plans for the day?” May quipped, almost but not quite shy. 

“Not really,” Drew replied lightly. She grinned. “Got any suggestions?” May shrugged, ducking her head but meeting his gaze playfully.

“I suppose we could have a quick practice battle,” May offered lightly. Drew raised an eyebrow, hiding a laugh behind gritted teeth. “Keep skills sharp and all.”

“I suppose it has its merits,” Drew ventured back, trying to not mirror May’s toothy, silly smile too much. “Wanna use the space out there?” He jerked his thumb out in the direction of the main stage, and shrugged. “Seems like a halfway decent spot for a battle.”

“I dunno,” May sighed, dramatic. “How can we be sure it’s good enough to mimic a contest hall?”

“We’ll have to make do,” Drew replied sobrely. May laughed, heartily, her facade splitting. They had moments left, just moments, before the battle swallowed them whole. May bit her lower lip, looking as though she had things to say. Drew waited to hear them, but they didn’t come.

“I guess it’s time,” she finally whispered. He nodded, slow. Bravely and quietly, she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers for just a second. His eyes flared wider for a second, surprised, but then he softened. His thumb traced the plasters across her palm, but he didn’t mention them.

“It’s time.” His words were blunter than hers, snapping her away from anything else she could have offered up in this moment. “Come on, May. Let’s battle.” Untangling their hands, Drew turned away and walked ahead, making his way out onto the pitch. May swallowed her nerves and followed after him, her feet falling in the same places his had already travelled.

The announcers were introducing them as they made their way to opposite sides of the field. They described Drew’s incredibly clean season, his phenomenal appeals, his reputation for cool, collected combinations and an incomparable intelligence when it came to the world of contests. They ran through May’s unpredictable track record, her bold and exciting plays, her unbeatable spirit and an unwavering determination whenever the odds were stacked against her. They detailed their rivalry, famous in the contest world, of May’s loss in Hoenn and Drew’s loss in Kanto, and the promise that any battle between them was sure to be one not to miss.

Drew called his Pokemon; Absol and Flygon.

May called her Pokemon; Blaziken and Wartortle.

For a moment, May had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. Drew’s lip twitched, just as amused as she was, and the announcer paused, looking between them in confusion.

“Oh come on!” May called across to him, her voice light and frothy with giggles. “You’d have thought we planned it!”

“Honestly, May,” Drew sighed, pretending to be tired of her antics. His eyes flashed with humour. “You’ve got to stop being so sentimental, it’s bad for my rep.”

“I’ll give you a rep, alright,” May grinned, flooded with determination. “Let’s do this!” The sight of him across the field from her, the Absol and Flygon he had surprised her with in the past but now so well known to her, the story they’d unfolded together and the conclusion she was desperate to reach, all there within the palms of her cut, bandaged hands.

There was so much unspoken that could follow this battle, so much they had yet to have the context to admit. She finally felt ready for it.

A quiet buzz told them the five minutes had started, and May launched forwards on the offensive, ready to strike. 

“Let’s go, Blaziken,” she called to her starter like a lifeline. “Brick break on Absol!” She turned to Wartortle straight after. “Ice Beam on Flygon!”

“Aw, aiming for super effective hits?” Drew smirked. “Cute. Flygon, thunder punch that Wartortle! Absol, psycho cut on Blaziken!”

May withdrew, gaping. He knew her too well, he’d known she’d be too soft to not bring out Blaziken and Wartortle, he’d prepared just for this. Her stomach churned, and she dug her heels into the ground.

Blaziken overpowered Absol’s psycho cut, and landed the Brick Break in the middle of his back. Flygon overpowered the Ice Beam, Thunder Punch hit Wartortle squarely in the middle of his shell, throwing him backwards. Points each dropped evenly. The two coordinators shared a competitive grin, ready for more.

“Alright,” May ground her feet into the pitch floor, steeling herself. “Wartortle, show off that beautiful tail!” Wartortle jumped into action, rolling onto his front paws to balance himself, while twisting his fluffy periwinkle tail in the air, creating a swirling vortex of water using his aqua tail. Drew recognised it from her appeal in the Wallace Cup. “Throw it!”

The twirling water flew towards Flygon threateningly, but Drew grinned, nonplussed.

“We’ve got cyclones of our own,” he taunted her easily. “Sandstorm, Flygon!” Flygon swept his wings forward, a grainy bluster of wind twisting and colliding into the spiral of water that was flying towards them, and the two moves collided and disintegrated, as though the water transformed the sand into diamonds. May paused for a moment, awed, but then cringed as her points disappeared. Absol leapt forward, his blade glowing white. “Razor wind!” Drew’s hand outstretched towards her as this burst of energy flew towards Blaziken, and she grunted. She hadn’t noticed Absol preparing it while she’d been distracted by the sandstorm.

“Blaziken!” May called, undeterred, “break it open with your blaze kick!”

-

You shouldn’t have a problem beating her.” Matthew sat back in his chair, coffee cup to his lips. Drew shifted uncomfortably, not looking his father in the eye. “From what you’ve said, you know how she battles well enough. Plus, she’s so reckless.” He took a sip, and then returned the cup to the table they sat at promptly. 

Drew chose not to say anything, turning to where Roserade sat next to them.

Still sure?” He asked quietly. Roserade nodded, giving him a placid smile. Roserade had been very clear about this battle, and her choice to not partake. As though to emphasise this, she slipped out from her seat and began to wander off, waving a blue bouquet over the top of her head as she left them to their conversation. Drew’s eyes followed her for a moment, unsure. Matthew glanced over as well, lost.

“She doesn’t want to battle?” Matthew frowned. Drew shook his head, tense.

“She doesn’t want to battle May.” Drew’s voice emphasised the point uncomfortably. “At least not this time.” A little confused himself, Drew shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. “She’s always been fine battling her before. If anything, it’s her favourite thing to do.” Matthew shrugged.

“Pokemon have a strange sense for things we can’t possibly understand.” Matthew shrugged, dismissive. “I’m sure she has her reasons.” Drew nodded, settling, and returned to his own coffee.

-

“Let’s have some fun!” May cried, gesturing towards Blaziken with a wink. Her starter shared a gruff grin with her. “Wartortle, freeze the floor with Ice Beam!” Wartortle jumped into the air, determined to do well, and let out a great blue blast that hardened the ground into a frozen pitch. “Let’s go skating guys!”

Her two Pokemon jumped and landed on the ice, before skidding towards Drew’s team with an impressive speed. For a moment Drew hesitated, thinking, and then he snapped his fingers together.

“Absol, psycho cut on the ground!” He called, flicking hair out of his face with a smug smile. May paused, apprehensive, and her Pokemon’s speed slowed with her hesitation. Absol slammed his powerful blade into the ground, reverberating through the ice and shattering it, causing it to fly up into the air, dangerously sharp. Blaziken and Wartortle lost their balance, falling to the ground.

“Guys!” May panicked. “Get up, you gotta get up!”

“Dragon formation!” Drew ordered smoothly, prideful. Just as the shards of ice began to rain down upon May’s Pokemon, the classic combination of Razor Wind and Dragon Breath overwhelmed them. Wounded and bitter, May’s Pokemon flew back, blasted by the attack, and landed heavily in front of her. The attack did massive damage, and May’s points wilted.

-

“Go harder!” Norman insisted. May grunted under her breath, but called for Blaziken to run forward, colliding his blaze kick with the foam from the sea, lifting the water spray and combining it into his attack. He flew towards Slaking with determination, but Slaking easily caught Blaziken from the air and tossed him back. May winced. “Better, but not enough!”

“Blaziken needs to rest!” May countered quickly, her voice hoarse. Norman softened. “He needs to spend some time with Nurse Joy to make sure he’s ready for tomorrow, I don’t want him feeling tired or out of it when it’s time for the battle.”

“You’re right,” Norman held his hands up in surrender. “Rest is vital before a big match like this.” Relaxing, May ran to her Blaziken’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist, jumping up to kiss his cheek.

“You’re gonna be amazing tomorrow,” she told him fiercely, her eyes sparkling. “You, and Wartortle! The dream team!” Blaziken crowed happily, pridefully, and he pressed his head against the top of his trainer’s fondly. “Get a good rest, okay?” She returned him to the Pokeball without any further comment, and let out a long, distracted sigh. She turned to her father, drained.

“I’m exhausted too,” she admitted weakly. Norman nodded, unsurprised. “It’s been a long day.”

“That battle with Marina was intense, I’m not surprised.” Norman put a hand on her shoulder companionably. “Come on, let’s go track down the others and grab some dinner.” A soft noise of surprise distracted them, and May turned. Roserade had been watching them curiously, and now was trying to make a quick escape. “Is that Drew’s Roserade?” Norman sounded suspicious.

“Must be.” May was much more trusting, and she ran towards the Pokemon quickly. “Hey! Roserade!” Reluctantly, the grass type paused, looking at May with big eyes and an unsure smile. “Were you watching us train?” Sheepishly, Roserade nodded, and May smiled. “That’s okay. I know Drew’s not the type to spy.” Brightening, the Pokemon smiled much more naturally at that. 

“May!” Norman called after her, impatient. “We should get going if we want to find your brother!”

“Just a minute!” May called back, exasperated. She turned to Roserade with a shy smile. “Hey, can you do me a favour?”

-

“You’re just gonna keep swinging, aren’t you?” Drew teased, before nodding towards Flygon. “Let’s show them what strategy looks like. Sandstorm!” Soon, small pieces of debris and dirt from the pitch floor were lifting into the air, and Flygon warped them into a massive tycoon of smattering rocks. May paused, her eyes wide.

“W-Wartortle!” She called, nervous, but she’d been hopeful for this move, the idea to counter it still fresh and new in her mind. “Withdraw into your shell!” The small turtle Pokemon did as told, disappearing into his hard casing. Then, May turned to Blaziken. “Blaziken, we’re gonna have to step this up!” Her starter nodded, understanding. “Launch!”

Blaziken scooped up Wartortle’s shell, and tossed it into the apex of the storm. Drew paled, stepping back slightly, watching to see what she’d do next.

“Fire Spin!” May followed it up. Blaziken’s peak opened wide, and a white hot blast of fire spiraled into the centre of the sandstorm, igniting it. “Wartortle, Aqua Tail!” Hidden amongst the burning tower, Wartortle’s soft blue glow could just about be seen as the sand started to fade, disintegrating as fuel for the fire, and was replaced by that signature crackle of her fusion. Drew’s eyes were wide and panicked, the ginormous tornado of fire and water driven towards him by that small water turtle. Blaziken darted around, ready to strike. The massive attack collided with Flygon, and just before he hit the ground, Blaziken darted underneath him with a brick break.

Bitterly, Drew recalled Flygon.

“Absol!” Drew’s lip curled. Wartortle was still suspended in the air, vulnerable and spinning. “End this with Night Slash!”

“No!” May gasped. Wartortle was struck - hard - and hit the ground like a comet. The impact sent dust flying into the air. Reluctantly, but respectfully, May recalled Wartortle as well.

-

As soon as he saw Roserade stretched out on his bed, Drew let out a short breath and locked his door behind him. 

“Hello,” he greeted his first Pokemon softly. Roserade was asleep. “I wonder where you’ve been?” He stood over her, curious, but then turned his head and noticed a perfect red rose and a note. He picked it up, skim read it, and smiled.

It’s for your Masquerain, dweeb! See you on the battlefield!

-

With just Absol and Blaziken left staring one another down, and a minute left on the clock, May felt her heartbeat race. Her bouncy edge was long gone; Drew’s composure was shaken and lost. The points were fairly even, if ever so slightly tilted in Drew’s favour, and there wasn’t much time left to knock out a pro like Absol.

Blaziken glanced back at his trainer, giving her a long, lingering look. May wondered absently what the next good move would be, but something in her chest told her that Blaziken wanted to use Overheat. She was about to open her mouth to order it, but he was already moving, setting up that great orb of fire and blasting it towards Absol with unthinkable power. Absol’s body tensed, and similarly, Drew opened his mouth as though to command. Absol had already moved, though, night slash firing off into the orb of heat and dismantling it, but not without taking a decent chunk of damage. They both lost a trickle more of their points.

May didn’t have time to question how. “Blaziken!” She cried, feeling his frustration at the destroyed overheat and the sweat accumulating on his brow. “Use-”

His brick break was in motion before she said the words, and Absol fired back with Psycho Cut from an equally mute Drew. Pausing, May swallowed the building saliva in her mouth, rigid and focused in a way she’d never felt before. 

Blaziken looked back again, and as her eyes met his, she felt her heart melt. Her first Poekmon, her oldest companion, her starting point and now her finish line. Overwhelmed with the distance they had travelled together so far, May reached out to him and knew that he’d carry her as far as they needed to go.

Blaziken turned to face Absol, their eyes meeting, and they roared in unison. Drew looked similarly affected, his eyes finding May’s, and she choked on her breath. Unsure as to what was happening, but only aware that something was happening, May felt her knees buckle under the weight of his gaze. There was so much meaning, so much drive, so much determination flooding from him that she could hardly breathe. 

“Absol!” Drew called, his voice shaking.

“Blaziken!” May’s cry wobbled in the air.

They began to glow. A light in the room somewhere changed. The audience started to scream. Overjoyed and elated, feeling every beat in her Blaziken’s heart, May let out a long, vocal sigh. Drew looked lost, his eyes unfocused but his smile growing, and he dipped his head low.

“Go!” They both called out at the same time. Absol had taken a new, terrifying form, with soft white wings and fur that dripped over his face. Blaziken had ribbons of fire streaming out behind him, his stance changed and his body leaner, harder, stronger. Unquestioning, the two trainers watched, entranced, as their Pokemon flew at once another and flung attacks with abandon. No more words were left to be uttered, May could feel everything Blaziken wanted to do and Blaziken knew every command May could have thought to make. 

Every step one of them made, the other would match in power and in fury. The judges were speechless, desperately trying to keep tabs on the points, but every time they deducted anything from one coordinator, the other would then falter and the points levelled out once again.

Time had no meaning now, there was no limit or schedule to follow. Every breath in the contest hall was collectively held as these two titan Pokemon grappled with one another on a base, instinctive, almost primal level. Blaziken struck with a powerful Blaze Kick. Absol retaliated with Night Slash. Overheat. Psycho Cut. Fire Spin. Razor Wind. 

Finally, almost musically, the buzzer cut them short. The timer had ended, the points fell evenly, and the hall fell into chaos.

Absol stood by Drew, his form remaining changed and new. Blaziken moved to May’s side as well, his claw upon her shoulder and his breathing hard. While the judges and announcers desperately deliberated, choosing a victor, May found herself smiling. Drew was doing the same. Casually, slowly, they walked towards one another and met in the middle of the pitch.

“That,” Drew offered her his hand, “was the most fun I’ve ever had.”

Beaming, May took his hand in both of hers, shaking it like it was her lifeline. “I don’t think I’ll ever have the words to describe that.” Her heart was still shaking.

“And there was you,” Drew grinned, oblivious to the madness around them, of panicking officials and screaming crowds, “thinking you wouldn’t make it to the festival.”

“I wouldn’t have,” May said softly, her voice changing. Slowly, it hollowed, and a grim realisation grabbed hold of her. Her eyes changed, widening and then closing in the space of a breath. Drew’s grip changed, he grabbed her hand more fiercely. “I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t…” her voice petered out, and she almost laughed. “You won, Drew. They’re going to call for you as the winner.”

As she spoke it, it came into existence. The screen that had displayed their points now displayed his face, titled winner. As the crowd erupted joyously, Drew stayed still and quiet, holding her hand.

When she let herself look at him, she could feel the question burning in his eyes. Unconsciously, she knew it was the same question she’d wordlessly asked him in Kanto, staring him down after his loss.

Is this okay?

May’s answer came so quickly, nodding hurriedly.

Yes. Of course it is. Always.

In an instant, his face cracked, from his hard, nervous stare, splitting into the most woundingly beautiful smile she’d ever seen. Drew’s grip on her hand disappeared and his arms flung around Absol with abandon. His smile, that smile, it filled every inch of his face and rebounded around the corners of her mind. May staggered backwards, lost in it. Blaziken was behind her, catching her, his warmth so stable and so comforting that it kept her from falling to the ground. 

“Oh,” she stuttered, still transfixed in the bliss of his joy. Blaziken’s arm encircled her, keeping her together. “O.... Okay.”

Somewhere, a light faded, and Blaziken was back to a form she was familiar with. Somehow, she knew not to question it. His grip on her arm was enough to keep her standing, and she nodded at him.

“Come on, lovely one,” she murmured to him softly, touching the side of his face. Blaziken crowed softly, tired, absorbed in devastation, but united with her. “Let’s go.”

They left, arm in arm, not ready to see the confetti or the accolades that would be bestowed upon her rival, but sad to miss the moment for her friend. Quietly, they departed, and let the celebrations go on without them. 

-

She hadn’t met his eyes when he’d accepted the ribbon cup the next day, and she’d ducked away demurely as they shone the light to her to congratulate the runner up. Ordinarily, he could have pictured her smiling and waving, making a huge effort to put across that she was alright with the way things had ended. Unable to manage that, May’s face had been the picture of restraint, and it had left Drew to stew uncomfortably. He’d gone straight to her dorm room afterwards, hopeful to catch her, but she was already gone. Assuming her family would have dragged her down to the afterparty, Drew made chase.

Everywhere he looked, he seemed to have just missed her.

When he found her parents, Norman had looked uncomfortable and shifty. Caroline had told her that after she’d forced May into a dress, Soledad had appeared and whisked her away to dance. By the time he’d tracked down Soledad, she had apparently gone to speak with Max. After speaking to Max, it was clear she’d already left the party, in a uncharacteristically sombre mood. Max had kept looking towards the exit anxiously, and Drew took his cue from this to feel nervous.

So, he left for the place he’d really hoped she wouldn’t be, which was stood out barefoot in the surf. The sun was beginning to dip in the horizon, leaving streaks of a burnt orange sunset soaring towards her from the peaks of the sky. After a while, these sunset colours had become synonymous with her in his mind. They always had their best moments in a sunset. Her Beautifly was fluttering above the chop in the waves. They were training; Beautifly was practicing Silver Wind, filling the sea breeze with glittering gusts that shimmered in the dusk. She didn’t notice him approach, or if she did, she pretended not to.

“I never liked parties,” Drew told her gruffly. He pulled his shoes off and left them where she had abandoned hers on the sand, and stuffed his socks neatly inside them. After rolling up his trousers a little, he waded out into the tide alongside her, and she spared him a wry smile.

“Even ones thrown for you?” She asked softly. Drew looked to her, curious. Her dress was surprisingly simple, a loosely cut, white, flimsy fabric that pressed against her as the wind caught it, leaving the material to billow behind her. Her hair seemed untouched, and her skin free from the make up she’d worn the night of the opening ceremonies. He imagined she’d fought off her mother, unwilling to cooperate. She laughed airily, and he watched her, worried. “I’m not sad, Drew. I’m actually really, really happy for you.”

“You were really great,” he tried to begin, but she shook her head, still laughing.

“It was a really good battle,” she reminded him brightly, her eyes shining. Drew paused. “And if there’s anything you’ve taught me that has stuck with me, it’s that there’s no shame in losing a good battle.” Her words left him silent, so they just looked out over the sea for a moment while he tried to think up something new to say.

“Well,” he finally ventured, “considering the slow start you had this season, I’m looking forward to seeing what you come up with next year. Keep up the momentum of this festival and you’ll be quite the challenge to overcome.”

“I don’t have any momentum,” May told him, still breathily laughing, and Drew hated the sound. “I just… Made mistakes I shouldn’t have made. It’s so circular. I can’t stop making the same bad choices.”

“What do you mean?” Drew frowned, his footing feeling weak as the waves crashed against his ankles. May stared at the horizon, her voice becoming hoarse.

“How did you do it?” May asked gently, her thoughts elsewhere. “How did you wake up one day and just figure out how to be totally self sufficient, and independent? I’ve never been able to do that.” Drew opened his mouth to answer, but then chose not to say the words he was thinking.

“It’s not that simple,” he decided, his heart hammering. “What are you saying?”

“When I first started training Pokemon,” May told him factually, “I didn’t know what I wanted to do. When that changed, and I started entering contests, I did it to prove to my Dad I could do something different. And then I wanted to prove to you that I was good enough, too. I only went to Kanto because Ash was there, and it was easier to keep learning under him than to be by myself. Suddenly,” her face cracked in a smile, “I was just obsessed with catching up to you, or Soledad. It was never about me or my Pokemon, it was about comparing myself to the milestones I saw in everyone else.” She turned to him, her eyes sad. “When I won those first contests this season, it’s because my Pokemon pulled it off without me. When I won my last few, it was because of you, and how you put me back together. But battling in this Grand Festival felt different. The way I fought Marina,” her voice wobbled, “and Soledad. I know a little better what I’m aiming at now.”

“You did good,” Drew agreed, his voice weak. “This is a good thing, then. You know more about what you want now. That’s a positive.” May shook her head, slow and heartbroken by things she hadn’t admitted to him yet.

“I let Marina trick me, just like Harley used to,” she said quietly. “I spent this whole contest wrapped up in proving myself to you, to my Dad, to all this…” her voice trailed off. She buried her face in her hands for a moment, and swallowed a shuddering breath. Beautifly flew towards her, sensing his trainer’s distress. She balanced atop May’s head, cooing softly, and May offered her a thankful smile in response.

“Then you overcame her,” Drew retorted, defensive. “And I’m still blown away when I think about how you beat Soledad.” May nodded slowly, thinking about it.

“That battle against Soledad was a real turning point for me,” May admitted readily. “It was the moment I realised why I’m supposed to want this. It’s supposed to be for my Pokemon, for showing the world how much I love them, not for anything else.” May frowned, her lip quaking. “That’s what I need to focus on now.” Drew began to make a sound, to reach out to hold her hand, to do something to pull her back to him, but she turned to him with a sudden burst of nervous flush that he almost fell backwards. “When I left Ash, and Brock, I did it so I could find my own style, just like you had. Instead of doing that, I…” she choked on her words for a second, and tears started to bubble around her waterline. Drew stared at her, transfixed and horrified. “I just let you take over instead. You became the safety net, and I never learnt anything about myself at all.”

“So I influenced you this season!” Drew’s voice was verging on desperation. “So what! You influence me all the time. I used your combinations against Harley, didn’t I?”

“I influence you.” May looked back out at the sea, finding it too hard to watch him fall apart. “I don’t stop you from failing a whole season, though, do I?”

“You weren’t failing, May,” he told her stubbornly, wading closer to her, but she backed away. “You just needed a new direction!” The words tasted bitter on his tongue. “May, I need you to look at me, I don’t like what you’re saying.”

“I know,” May whispered. Her mouth opened, trembling with unshed sobs, and he couldn’t bear it because suddenly, now she was crying, and he felt himself coming close to it too. “I figured it out eventually, you know. How you feel, what all this is, and I…” she shot him a shy, but red eyed smle, suffocated by streams of tears, “I mean it has to be obvious by now that it’s the same for me too.” This soft admission spurred him on, and he moved to hold her wrist, to brush his fingers against her shoulder, but she stepped back again, still crying. “I’ve never wanted it this much! I’ve finally realised why I want to win, how bad I want to win, the right reasons to want it, and I… I gotta follow that. Dad told me a little about what happened to Absol, and to Blaziken.” Her words were becoming rambling and incoherent, but Drew followed them because he was desperate to argue them away. “It’s called Mega Evolution. Normally there are supposed to be some stones or something, and the fact that we did it without them is a huge big deal. It’s a reaction,” May’s eyes flashed, a swell of determination residing there, “a result of the ultimate bond between a trainer and their Pokemon. It’s more common in Kalos, and so that’s… that’s where I’m going.”

“I’ll go too,” Drew said immediately, thoughtlessly, and May shook her head.

“There are no contests there,” she told him sternly. “And no reason to come if I tell you not to, and I’m telling you not to.” May’s eyes shimmered with the tears she’d shed, and the ones she was trying to blink back. Drew felt his chest caving in. A gust of wind flew behind her, pulling at her dress and making a sorrowful Beautifly readjust her wings. 

“I don’t care,” Drew replied, hollow. “I’ll come too.” Her eyes were wide, and she shook her head slowly.

“I need to learn how to do this by myself,” May protested softly. “To learn about who I am, and what my dreams are, and what I care about. I need to figure out who I am.”

“Don’t do this,” Drew asked her weakly. “Don’t. I really, really need you to not do this.” He inhaled sharply, trying to control the waver in his voice.

“I really, really need to leave,” she replied, miserable. A fresh dribble of tears cut across her cheeks. “I need to be the rival you deserve before I can be anything else to you. I need to know I can stand up and say I match you without you carrying me all the way to the finish line.”

“Don’t I get to decide what rival I need?” He was getting past the point of coherency, falling into anger, and he kicked out at the water. May closed her eyes, accepting it, and the water fanned out around them in a salty spray. It did nothing to calm him. “We were just about to- we were finally…”

“I know.” May’s whisper was swallowed in the gushes of wind from the ocean, but even still, he heard it. “That’s what makes this so awful.” Everything about her looked so hollow and defeated; she couldn’t look at him without choking on sobs. Drew couldn’t think of how he could convince her, how he could plead or beg differently that would change her mind, and so he settled on not looking at her. Listening to the slosh of water leaving her feet as she returned to the sandy beach, he heard Beautifly trill weakly as they began to disappear. She scooped up her shoes from the sand and started to walk away. He exhaled sharply through his nose, leaving her to pause and look back at him. In a last, fraying thread of hope, he turned to face her

“I hope you don’t think I’m sad because I lost,” May said firmly, grinning through the crust that dried tears had cast over her face. She tucked away a few stray hairs caught in the wind, pressing them behind her ear. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who deserves the title of Top Coordinator more than you. It was an honour to be part of you receiving it. Congratulations, Drew.”

With that, she shuffled back towards the cirt, headed straight for the dorm rooms. Drew couldn’t breathe, let alone move, and so silently he watched her potter away.

-

It was harder to pin down how he felt for anything longer than a few seconds. In one moment, Drew would be dizzy with elation, years of work towards a single goal finally gifting him the title of his dreams, the proof his mother was never greater than him, and the satisfaction of knowing he had given his Pokemon the platform to prove the potential they had. It all swirled together in his head, leaving him unable to focus or concentrate on his plans for next year. In another moment, he’d be plagued by the anxiety that Soledad and Robert had both warned him would come; the pressure of meeting the expectations then thrust upon you, the media presence that followed you, the daunting future of being a Top Coordinator who could honour their title. He’d chosen Sinnoh as his next destination, to find what she’d discovered when she’d gone there without him, to see what these Super Contests were like, for a drastic change of pace. It was jarring, though, to imagine performing without her somewhere competing alongside and against him.

Then his thoughts would turn to May, and he would become crushed. In his mind’s eye, he’d see her hair flowing in the sea breeze, her eyes watering and yet burning, finally discovering herself and yet stealing herself away from him before he had a chance to say he’d known who she was all along. Despite the ache it left him with, he could at least, faintly, recognise that this was the right choice for her. Selfishly, he wished that he was wrong. 

Nurse Joy was checking over his Pokemon, and once he’d gotten them back, he’d planned to find her and tell her that. Maybe they could have a small, brief window of time together before she disappeared. Maybe she’d give him a firm idea of when she’d come back. Maybe she’d change her mind. He didn’t know, but he couldn’t help but pin the last of his hopes to these few brief days he’d settled on accepting, desperate for any kind of relief they could bring. 

He sat cross legged in the lobby, flicking through the Coordinator’s Weekly review of their battle impatiently. It echoed a little of what May had told him, of Mega Evolution, and had tried to convey the electric, intense atmosphere that had forged their battle onwards. Drew didn’t feel that there were words in existence that could capture it though, and so he was quick to skim past it.

“Drew?” A sad, muted voice interrupted him, and he looked up to see Soledad hovering. “What are you doing here?”

“Reading,” he replied bluntly. Soledad gave a watery smile. “Why?”

“I just didn’t think you’d be here,” she explained gently. “I’d have thought you’d go to the harbour with her, say goodbye and all.”

“What?” Drew dropped the magazine to the floor.

“She left for the port about half an hour ago,” Soledad filled in anxiously. “May. I thought you knew that.” Drew pushed past her, ignoring anything else she might have said or the way she called after him, and set off at a sprint.

None of it made sense to him. He couldn’t believe she considered the night before to be an adequate goodbye, or enough of a chance to be clear with her. Never before had he longed quite so much to have Flygon with him, to shoot himself across to the harbour faster, to even chase the ferry if it was all too late. Kalos. Where was the port in Kalos? He needed to know the name of the port so that he could check the departures board, to track her down as quickly as possible. It was one of the regions of the world he knew embarrassingly little about, just that it was half a world away. City names blurred through his head and none of them sounded real. The floor wasn’t moving underneath him fast enough, the port wasn’t coming into view quick enough, and in the distance he could make out a boat and hear the sound of foghorns. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he cursed May for ever joking that they were calling out to him, because now it felt like they were.

The port waiting room and ticket office was empty, which Drew took as a bad sign. There was a weird looking city name that Drew didn’t recognise, and it claimed to be boarding, so he took that as his prompt and ignored the ticket officer calling that he could only go that way if he had a ticket. He didn’t know what he expected, as though he’d catch her as she began to step on to the ship, or if she’d have some romantic, fleeting goodbye with her waving to him pointlessly from the ship’s railings. He was so pleased, so relieved, to see she was grumpily stuck at the back of a slow moving line. Travellers were boarding one at a time with a particularly slow moving official checking the tickets carefully.

“May,” he panted, suddenly aware of how out of breath he was. “May.” It was the only word he seemed to remember, and she was staring at him, wide eyed and blinking. Other passengers were giving her odd looks, and she ignored them as she approached him. She looked scared.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come,” she told him softly, a little confused. “Why are you here? You can’t convince me not to go.”

“I’m not here to convince you of anything,” Drew assured her, winded from his run. He doubled over, desperately trying to catch his breath. “Arceus. I really need to take up jogging or something, this is just embarrassing.”

“I’m sure you’re fine.” May had transitioned from confused to stifling laughter behind her hands. This was progress, Drew knew, and he smiled, pulling himself upright. “Why are you here?”

“Well, you know, foghorns,” Drew quipped. May laughed harder. “They just call out to me.”

“I never thought I’d be the one asking you to be serious,” May countered between giggles, and Drew faltered. She ducked out of the queue and moved to the back, pulling him along with her by grabbing his wrist. He followed, obedient and desperate for longer. “Please,” she asked gently, stood alongside him at the tip of the pier. “Why are you here?”

“Last night wasn’t a goodbye,” Drew told her firmly, and she shrunk. “You know it wasn’t. I haven’t had a chance to tell you, you’ve just assumed, and gone off what everyone else has told you. I want to tell you for myself.”

“Drew…” May began, but he cut her off, his brow furrowing.

“I look at you, and there’s just this,” he swallowed his words uncomfortably, bur persevere, “overwhelming sense of peace. You’re like the default thought I go to in my head,” he carried on, rambling, “if I’m not thinking about something else, I’m thinking about you. I can’t stop. It’s actually really inconvenient.” May shuddered, her hands shaking, and she stepped closer to him. “It won’t go away while you’re in Kalos. I don’t think it’ll ever go away. I’ll still feel like this when you’re ready.”

“I…” May didn’t know how to put together words, especially ones in comparison to how perfect his were. “I can’t say things like that Drew, I don’t know how.” Her smile turned milky. “You always did have a way with beautiful things, I’m not surprised words are one of them.”

“I need you to tell me that you’re coming back,” he said softly, cupping her face between his palms. Her face burnt crimson. “I don’t care how long I’m waiting so long as there’s purpose to it. So long as you come back.”

“Come back where?” May asked, her voice mousy and quiet. Drew smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

“Anywhere. I’ll come to you, if you want; name the time and place. Just come back.” Their lips hovered perilously close together, and two hearts hammered unsurely. 

“I’ll come back,” May murmured, letting her head loll in his hands limply. “I have to beat you next time, right?”

“Sure,” Drew grinned, his smile almost brushing against hers. “You can try.” She tittered a laugh, and he breathed her in. The line was starting to move along. Their time was running out. “I was being really selfish yesterday. If this is what you need, then that’s okay. I’m gonna hate it, but that’s okay. It has to be. It’ll be so good for you.” Her eyes sparkled as he beamed at her, that same smile he’d had when announced victor. “I can’t wait to see what kind of tricks you’ve got for me when you come back.”

“I want to kiss you goodbye,” May mumbled, shy of him hearing her but more confident with actions than words. “I want to so much. But if I do that I don’t know if I’d be able to leave.”

“Please don’t say that when I’m trying to make sure you get on the ship.” He glanced up, and the ticket officer gave them a pointed look. “You’re really going.”

“Yeah.” She’d started crying again. “I am.” Drew didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sight.

“I…. you know where to find me,” he chose his last words with no though, “you have my number, you have everyone’s number, and I… you have to tell me if you change your mind because I won’t stop waiting for you otherwise.”

“I won’t change my mind,” May assured him, stepping away but grabbing his hand for just a second longer. “I promise, I won’t.” Hot, fat tears were tumbling between them, staining the wooden pier beneath them with dark brown spots.

“When am I going to bump into you again?” He asked teasingly, a last, vain effort to make her laugh. It worked, and she smiled. 

“When I stay on the mainlands, for one thing,” she replied musically. May sniffed a little, collecting herself. “But I’ll see you. Soon.” She threw her arms around him, more sure and confident than she had on his birthday, and he gripped her tight. “It’ll be super soon.” May pulled away anxiously; she was the last passenger on the pier. Drew let go, pained.

He couldn’t look as she had her ticket checked, or as she walked up the ramp, but he forced himself to watch the ship start moving. She climbed onto the railings of the ship, stood leaning out over the sea slightly, embracing the salt spray and the breeze that caught her hair. Her left hand was balanced neatly atop her head as she held her no longer new bandana in place. The green suited her, he thought. Green matched her eyes nicely. 

May waved with her free arm, calling out goodbyes that were swallowed in the sounds of foghorns. Drew watched until she’d disappeared from view, a spec in the horizon, finally out of sight.


End file.
